Гарри Поттер и Противостояние Воль
by Anorwenne
Summary: Перевод замечательного фанфика Jocelyn "Harry Potter and the Battle of Wills" (/s/2009130/1/Harry-Potter-and-the-Battle-of-Wills). Действие происходит после событий 5й книги. Чтобы спасти Гарри, Снейп вынужден раскрыть свой статус шпиона. Война продолжается, и чтобы одержать победу, бывшим врагам нужно объединиться и усвоить важные жизненные уроки
1. Chapter 1 Начало очень плохого дня

Мелкий моросящий дождь накрапывал над крышами и садами Литл Вингинг, осыпая всё вокруг крошечными каплями воды, словно стеклянными бусинками. Низкие тучи нависли над головой, полностью скрывая солнце, и воздух наполнился необычной для июля прохладой. Хотя этот дождь даже отдалённо не напоминал ливень, а казался, скорее, очень густым туманом, обитатели Прайвет Драйв сидели по домам, готовили ужин и смотрели телевизор.

Кое-где проезжали машины, развозившие кого-то по делам или останавливавшиеся у самых дверей дома так, чтобы их хозяева могли выскочить с охапками свёртков и заскочить под крышу, не успев промокнуть. Даже в такой мелкий дождик все в Литл Вингинг ненавидели сырость.

Все, за исключением мальчика, который сидел на задней террасе дома номер 4 Прайвет Драйв. Его чёрные волосы, покрытые дождевыми каплями, прилипли к затылку и лбу над очками в проволочной оправе, а слишком большая для него одежда промокла насквозь и тесно облегала худощавое тело. Он сидел совершенно неподвижно на нижней ступеньке задней террасы и был очень похож на продолжение бордюра лужайки. Ярко-зелёные глаза смотрели куда-то вдаль.

Гарри Поттер знал, что в доме по телевизору показывали новости, но не хотел заходить внутрь: в этот раз не потому, что это запретили его тётя и дядя. На самом деле, Дурсли почти что терпимо относились к нему в течение недели после того, как они забрали его со станции Кингс Кросс после завершения учебного года в Хогвартсе. Вместо того, чтобы кричать: «А ну иди сюда и сделай то-то и то-то», дядя Вернон бормотал: «Вот кое-какие дела для тебя. Чтобы до ужина всё было сделано». После этого Гарри обычно оставляли в покое.

Несомненно, немногословность маггловских родственников Гарри объяснялась встречей с членами Ордена Феникса, которые подошли поговорить с ними на станции Кингс Кросс. Разговора по душам с Грозным Глазом Грюмом было достаточно для того, чтобы произвести впечатление даже на среднестатистического волшебника, и, естественно, Вернон Дурсль был довольно напуган. Сейчас Дурсли больше всего боялись, что кто-нибудь из странно одетых и весьма грозно выглядящих типов, которых они повстречали на станции, объявится на Прайвет Драйв и нарушит их «нормальное» существование, если их племянник пожалуется на плохое обращение с ним.

Но в целом, им не о чем было беспокоиться: с момента возвращения на Прайвет Драйв Гарри Поттер не произнёс ни слова.

После долгого инструктажа Гермионы Грейнджер Рон Уизли наконец-то научился пользоваться телефоном, поэтому Гарри каждый день либо отвечал на телефонные звонки, либо получал сову от своих друзей. Гарри предпочитал сов; всё, что было нужно сделать, это написать, что ничего нового не произошло, что, да, он находится у Дурслей, нет, они обращаются с ним хорошо, да, он с нетерпением ждёт результаты С.О.В. и, нет, им не нужно каждый день звонить ему или отправлять сову.

Однако это их не останавливало.

Когда звонил Рон, Гарри обычно удавалось избежать долгих рассказов о себе: он слушал, как Рон говорит о своём лете в «Норе», квиддиче с Джинни и теми из братьев, которые на тот момент оказывались дома, помощи близнецам в магазине и готовности приехать в штаб-квартиру Ордена, как только появится возможность. Гарри всего лишь было нужно одобрительно мычать в промежутках между тирадами Рона и давать односложные ответы, чтобы убедить того, что всё в порядке.

Однако Гермиону не так легко было обмануть, и она постоянно выпытывала у Гарри, как дела. За последние пару недель она, похоже, научилась понимать его обычную реакцию на настойчивое любопытство и старалась не спрашивать напрямую обо всём, что ей хотелось бы с ним обсудить. Но несмотря на то, что она так легко обнаруживала хитрые уловки со стороны окружающих, Гермиона не умела пользоваться ими сама. И Гарри было слишком хорошо понятно, что она хотела обсуждать тему, которой он всеми силами пытался избежать.

Едва прошло три недели с того дня, когда Сириус Блак, крёстный Гарри, погиб в Департаменте Тайн Министерства магии, упав за каменную арку, ведущую… в общем… никуда. И, что было ещё хуже, его смерть отчасти была вызвана тем, что Гарри бросился в Министерство и попал в ловушку, задуманную Волдемортом и его последователями. Гарри отправился туда, чтобы спасти Сириуса, но вышло так, что как раз из-за этого его крёстный погиб.

Нет, он не хотел разговаривать об этом ни с Гермионой, ни с кем-либо ещё, и поэтому старался занять себя чем угодно – домашними заданиями на лето или поручениями Дурслей.

Во второй понедельник летних каникул Гарри выполнил все поручения к часу дня и после этого проверял своё эссе по зельеварению уровня Ж.А.Б.А. В пятницу на прошлой неделе прислали результаты С.О.В.: он удачно сдал семь экзаменов, и результаты давали возможность продолжать обучение на занятиях Ж.А.Б.А., и в будущем стать аврорм. По зельеварению он получил гораздо больше того, чем ожидал: «Выдающийся результат» по теории и «Превосходит ожидания» за практическую часть, и каким-то чудом (возможно, благодаря уговорам Профессора МакГонагалл или Дамблдора) его допустили к занятиям зельеварения уровня Ж.А.Б.А.

Он должен был бы обрадоваться или, по крайней мере, гордиться своими результатами, но этого не произошло. Он должен был бы быть воодушевлённым или хотя бы довольным, ведь у него были шансы стать аврором, но он ничего не чувствовал. Удивительно, но, вернувшись на ПрайветДрайв, Гарри удалось то, чего, как он сказал Дамблдору, он так хотел в ночь, когда погиб Сириус: он больше ничего не чувствовал. Совершенно ничего.

Даже вчера, когда вышел номер «Ежедневного пророка» с новостями о том, как министр Фадж в панике набирал авроров для охраны Азкабана после того, как была с тюрьмы была снята охрана дементоров, он ничего не чувствовал. Ни страха, ни злости, ни даже удовлетворённости при виде тщетных попыток Фаджа объяснить события прошлого года (в особенности, почему он не послушал предупреждений Гарри и Дамблдора о том, что Волдеморт вернулся).

Всё, что оставалось в душе Гарри, - молчаливая апатия, всё больше склонявшаяся в сторону уныния. Но серое ничто, похожее на туманный дождь, накрапывавший на него сейчас, всё-таки было лучше, чем агония горя и гнева, сжигавшая его изнутри в первые дни после того, как на него нахлынул этот ужасный новый мир без Сириуса.

Решив, что эссе по зельеварению было совершенным настолько, насколько он только мог его сделать, Гарри вышел на улицу. Может быть, задание стоит отправить Гермионе для проверки: это может её успокоить – или огорчить, ведь его домашнее задание продвигалось быстрее.

Сначала он сидел на ступеньках парадной лестницы до тех пор, пока тётя Петуния не вышла и не сказала: «Если уж собираешься просидеть тут весь день, будь добр делать это в саду за домом, чтобы тебя не видели соседи».

Поэтому Гарри сидел под дождём с трёх до семи вечера, тихий и неподвижный, стараясь не думать о Сириусе (что, конечно же, у него не получалось).

Услышав, как тётя Петуния зовёт в семь часов на ужин, он встал и зашёл в дом, и она завопила: «Ты насквозь промок! Поднимись наверх и переоденься, пока ты не испортил ковёр или не простудился! Ты соображаешь, что делаешь?»

Гарри поплёлся наверх, надел сухие джинсы и один из свитеров, подаренных миссис Уизли (надо признаться, он немного замёрз), а потом спустился на кухню, чтобы помочь накрыть на стол. Всё это он делал, как обычно, молча.

Когда она сели ужинать, дядя Вернон наблюдал, как Гарри ковыряет свой ростбиф и заметил: «Быть таким костлявым у вас модно или ты отвык от нормальной еды?»

Гарри моргнул и поднял глаза, удивившись, что дядя заметил отсутствие у него аппетита, а затем просто пожал плечами и сунул вилку с мясом в рот. Тётя Петуния сердито проворчала: «Молодой человек, не думай, что угрозы твоих типов позволят тебе уйти от наказания за наглость!»

Гарри проглотил еду и, не сводя глаз с тарелки, пробормотал: «Извините». Тётя, дядя и кузен нахмурились, но он этому не удивился. Его голос странно звучал даже для него самого: он так редко что-то говорил. Это просто… не стоило того.

Дядя Вернон прочистил горло: «Я собирался с тобой поговорить», - строго сказал он. Гарри очень захотелось простонать в ответ. «Мы с твоей тётей решили, что в каком бы ты сейчас настроении ни был, мы не собираемся позволять тебе продолжать себя вести так же, как на прошлой неделе». Гарри сердито посмотрел на свою тарелку и ничего не ответил. Он думал, что их удивит его молчание. Дядя Вернон продолжал: «Неважно, из-за чего ты стал таким мрачным, твоё неуважение ничто не оправдывает. Либо твои манеры улучшатся, либо я не позволю тебе заниматься твоими штучками в этом доме, несмотря на все угрозы твоих дружков. Понятно?»

Гарри вздохнул и заставил себя поднять глаза. «Да, дядя Вернон». Он смотрел на них, пока на их лице не выразилось удовлетворение, потом снова опустил глаза и неохотно продолжил есть.

Дадли закатил глаза: «Что тебя съедает, в конце-то концов? Летние каникулы, а ты ведёшь себя, как будто кого-то не стало!» Кусок ростбифа застрял у Гарри в горле. Он смог проглотить только через пару минут и бросил холодный взгляд на кузена: «Это так. Можно мне пойти?» Не дожидаясь ответа тёти Петунии, он встал, отнёс свою тарелку на кухню и ушёл в свою комнату.

Свернувшись на полу возле своей кровати, Гарри смотрел на половинку зеркала, которое ему дал Сириус. Он разбил его в Хогвартсе, когда увидел, что оно больше не работает, но после возвращения в Прайвет Драйв починил с помощью волшебной палочки. С тех пор каждую ночь он смотрел в него и звал Сириуса.

«Сириус Блак».

Тишина. Удар сердца. Ещё удар.

И больше ничего.

Ему бы стоило разозлиться, как тогда, в Хогвартсе. Ему следовало бы быть разочарованным, или грустным, или с замиранием сердца ждать ответа. Но он не чувствовал ничего. Из зеркала на него смотрело его собственное лицо, немного осунувшееся от быстрой потери веса и почти бесцветное, за исключением зелёных глаз. Глаза выглядели пустыми и безнадёжными, и именно так чувствовал себя Гарри.

Волдеморт заманил Гарри в Министерство магии, чтобы получить пророчество, которое Тёмному Лорду так и не досталось – не досталось ценой жизни Сириуса. Это пророчество называло Гарри единственным, у кого была сила, способная победить Волдеморта, и говорило о том, что одному из них предстоит погибнуть от руки другого. А значит, либо Волдеморт убьёт Гарри… либо Гарри придётся его убить. И сейчас Гарри не мог даже найти в себе силу воли, чтобы преодолеть собственное безразличие.

Он услышал, как внизу зазвонил телефон. Скорее всего, это был Рон: он всегда звонил после ужина. У Гарри не было сил встать и спуститься, но через несколько секунд в дверь постучали: «Тебе звонят».

«Иду», - сказал Гарри и спустился по лестнице на кухню.

– Гарри! Как дела, дружище?

– Всё в порядке, Рон. Как ты?

– Я в Штабе. Гермиона тоже – с родителями! Все очень переживают по поводу Орде – я хотел сказать, семьи авроров будут первыми мишенями Сам-Знаешь-Кого, поэтому все они уходят в подполье.

– Твоя семья тоже там, Рон? – спросил Гарри, чувствуя облегчение от того, что наконец-то услышал какие-то новости.

– Да, кроме Перси, но его отправили в безопасное место. Он прислал маме письмо, что он в безопасности.

– Аа.

– Не знаю, хорошо это или нет, - продолжал Рон. – В пятницу он остановил папу в главном зале Министерства и спросил, действительно ли мы все уезжаем из Норы. Думаю, это уже о чём-то говорит, он наверняка о нас переживает, но с началом войны мы редко слышим о нём.

Гарри что-то промычал в ответ – он привык так делать, чтобы меньше говорить самому. Гермиона и Римус Люпин всегда заставляли его говорить, но с Роном такой приём работал.

Сработало и в этот раз, и Рон продолжал: «С другой стороны, они с мамой с весны перекидывались этим джемпером, но он не прислал его назад в этот раз. Может, конечно, у него не было времени, и он оставил его у себя в квартире, но… думаю, мы так никогда и не узнаем, почему он его не вернул».

– Мм, - ответил Гарри. Теперь Рон, похоже, ждал более длинного ответа. «Эмм… как твоя мама?»

Рон громко вздохнул на другом конце провода.

– Ужасно. Она написала Перси на работу, умоляла его приехать с нами сюда, но он ответил, что у него не получится. Зато теперь он хотя бы отвечает.

– Ага.

– Ээ… послушай, Гарри, Гермиона сказала, что ты… – что? – Гарри услышал другой голос в трубке. Нет, несколько голосов: кто-то говорил наперебой. Потом он снова услышал голос Рона, звучавший отчаянно: «Гарри, Ор – все здесь, и Римус хочет с тобой сейчас поговорить».

В трубке послышался шум, и Гарри услышал обеспокоенный голос Люпина: «Гарри?»

– Это я, - сказал Гарри, чувствуя, что новости будут плохими.

– Гарри, Волдеморт осаждает Азкабан, пытается освободить своих Пожирателей Смерти. Профессор Дамблдор отправился туда, но просил передать, чтобы ты был готов: война начинается.

– Понятно, - сказал Гарри, чувствуя, как давно покинувшие его эмоции возвращаются вместе с ощущение тревоги.

– Он хочет, чтобы ты не выходил из дома и передал то же самое родственникам. Мы усилим охрану, но безопасней всего там, где действуют кровные чары.

– Хорошо, - Гарри на автомате заглянул в гостиную и замер: Дадли стоял у двери, а тётя Петуния уговаривала его надеть галоши. «О нет, Дадли собирается на улицу».

– Твой кузен? Гарри, останови его, это опасно!

– Не вешай трубку, может, понадобится твоя помощь, - серьёзно сказал Гарри. – Сомневаюсь, что они поверят мне на слово.

– Я подожду. Быстрее!

Гарри положил трубку на тумбу и побежал в коридор: «Дадли! Тётя Петуния! Подождите!» Тётя и кузен остановились в дверях. «Сейчас нельзя выходить из дома!»

Дадли сложил руки на груди: «Ты мне не указ, что делать, а что нет, Поттер!»

«Нет, не в этом дело», - в отчаянии воскликнул Гарри, услышав, как дядя Вернон спускается, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит. «Тётя Петуния, что-то случилось!»

«О чём ты болтаешь, мальчишка?» - спросил подошедший сзади дядя Вернон.

Гарри попытался объяснить, не отводя глаз с тёти Петунии. Она хотя бы поймёт, о чём он говорит, даже если ей это не понравится. «Волдеморт атакует Азкабан. Все дементоры ушли оттуда, и стражи не смогут удержать его последователей. Сейчас он собирается выпустить их из тюрьмы».

К облегчению Гарри, тётя Петуния побледнела и схватила Дадли за плечи: «Ты хочешь сказать, что потом он… придёт сюда?»

Гарри кивнул: «Профессор Дамблдор так думает».

– О чём вы разговариваете? – проскулил Дадли. – Я опоздаю!

– Нет, Дадик, прости, но тебе нельзя пойти на улицу, - сказала тётя Петуния, крепче сжимая плечо сына.

– Что? Ты слушаешь его? – завопил он.

– Дадли прав, Петуния, с каких пор этот неблагодарный фрик может нам указывать!

– Ты забыл, что произошло прошлым летом?! – внезапно напустилась на мужа Петуния. Гарри даже не знал, кто был больше удивлён: дядя Вернон, Дадли или он сам. Все они уставились на Петунию, которая повернулась к Гарри: «Откуда ты знаешь, что здесь мы в безопасности?»

– Кровные чары, - объяснил Гарри. – Волшебная защита вокруг дома. И заклинание – вы сами знаете, какое, - осторожно добавил он, и тётя Петуния серьёзно кивнула. – Пока мы находимся внутри, приятели Волдеморта не смогут до нас добраться.

– А все эти демен-как-их-там, которые были в прошлом году? Они тоже не смогут сюда попасть? – спросил дядя Вернон.

– Нн…думаю, что нет, - медленно произнёс Гарри. И правда, остановят ли чары и заклинания дементоров?

– Думаешь? – закричал дядя Вернон одновременно с Дадли, который заорал: «Он ненормальный! Я иду к Гордону!»

– Нет! – взвизгнула тётя Петуния, хватая за руку Дадли, который уже открывал дверь. – Даддикин, подожди, это опасно! Может, позвоним Гордону и пригласим его к нам в гости?

Дядя Вернон всё ещё требовал объяснений, когда знакомый ТРЕСК аппарирующего мага послышался на улице. Дадли и тётя Петуния замерли на пороге. Гарри выхватил из кармана палочку. «Что это было?» - прошипел дядя Вернон.

– Не знаю, - пробормотал Гарри. – Где-то здесь волшебник.

– Один из тех, кто вместе с Лордом-как-его-там?

– Тсс! – зашипел Гарри. Тётя Петуния и Дадли всё ещё стояли на террасе.

Треск! Треск! Треск! Треск! Треск!

– Не нравится мне это, - прорычал дядя Вернон, но в его голосе чувствовалась дрожь.

– Значит, нас уже двое, - ответил Гарри. Его сердце бешено колотилось в груди.

На улице распахивались окна и двери. «Что это ещё за шум?!» - заорал сосед.

– Я… ээ… - Гарри никак не мог собраться с мыслями.

– Грабители! – внезапно закричал дядя Вернон, отчаянно размахивая руками. – Сбежавшие из тюрьмы грабители в нашем районе! Полиция только что об этом сообщила! Закрывайте двери!

Послышались крики и ругательства, в то время как на улице Прайвет Драйв захлопывались окна и двери. «Дадли, тётя Петуния, пожалуйста, зайдите в дом, - нервно пробормотал Гарри, - здесь небезо –»

– Авада Кедавра!

Казалось, что время замедлило ход. Вспышка зелёного света вылетела из-за кустов на улице прямо в их сторону. «Осторожно!» - завопил Гарри, когда Дадли и тётя Петуния одновременно вскрикнули, а дядя Вернон попытался протиснуться к ним. Гарри навёл свою палочку и крикнул: «Protego!», хотя и знал, что Смертельное Заклятие это не остановит.

Смертельный зелёный свет долетел до края лужайки перед домом Дурслей – и растворился перед невидимой преградой.

«В дом! Быстрее!» - кричал Гарри, перепрыгивая через ступеньки и толкая тётю и кузена к двери. Услышав крики за спиной, он повернулся, держа наготове палочку, и увидел около десятка магов в чёрных одеяниях и масках, со всех сторон подступающих к дому.

От автора:

Читайте в следующей главе: Пожиратели Смерти атакуют Прайвет Драйв: насколько сильны кровные чары и придёт ли вовремя помощь для обитателей дома номер четыре? Продолжение перевода следует...

...а ускоряют творческий процесс ваши комментарии:)


	2. Chapter 2 Катастрофа на Прайвет Драйв

_**Это сверхскоростное (самой не верится!) обновление посвящается всем, кто читает и комментирует этот перевод! =* =)**_

Пока дядя Вернон заталкивал кричащих тётю Петунию и Дадли в дом, Гарри пытался справиться с десятками проклятий, летевших в его сторону. Он понимал, что если охранные чары не выдержат, он не выстоит долго против такого количества Пожирателей Смерти.

«Импедимента!» — его собственное заклятье пролетело через сад на улицу и свалило одного из Пожирателей. «Ступефай!» — упал ещё один.

— Дядя Вернон! Профессор Люпин звонил по телефону — скажите ему, что происходит! Он пришлёт кого-нибудь нам на помощь! — крикнул Гарри через плечо, надеясь, что Римус не повесил трубку и что дядя Вернон не будет настолько перепуганным и упрямым, чтобы отказаться от помощи магов.

За спиной Гарри захлопнулась дверь, и он закричал: «Экспеллиармус!» — Пожиратели увернулись от заклятья. «Ступефай!»

Ещё один упал, но Пожирателей становилось всё больше, и сейчас Гарри слышал треск аппарации и видел, как появлялись всё новые фигуры в чёрных мантиях, выкрикивая заклятья, чтобы пробиться сквозь чары, охранявшие дом. "Мы долго не продержимся..."

Пожиратели достигли границы сада Дурслей, но, кажется, остановились, и Гарри услышал звук, похожий на гудение растягивающейся резинки. Ворча, они насторожились и приготовились, и вдруг сверкнула ослепительная вспышка, и невидимая сила отбросила фигуры в чёрных мантиях на улицу и в соседние сады. Гарри с облегчением выдохнул. Они не смогут добраться до него. Охранные чары выдержали.

Внезапно послышался ещё один «Треск!» и в пределах чар появился маг. Гарри закричал и услышал, как тётя Петуния открыла наверху окно.

— Закройте! — крикнул он, поднимая палочку. — Ступеф —

— Нет! Гарри! — услышал он знакомый голос.

Гарри замер, у него перехватило дыхание.

— Римус? — задыхаясь, воскликнул он, когда увидел лицо мага.

Римус Люпин в один прыжок оказался на верхней ступеньке крыльца, не обращая внимания на заклинания и проклятья, которые словно отскакивали от невидимого щита вокруг дома номер четыре на Прайвет Драйв, не причиняя ни малейшего вреда защитным чарам.

— Гарри, слава Мерлину, что вы все в порядке, — он вытащил коробку из-под своей мантии, — Летучий порошок. Авроры держат под контролем дымоходы, и сеть доступна только для тех, кто здесь живёт. Если защитные чары падут, забирай своих родственников с собой в офис Дамблдора. В Хогвартсе тебе ничего не угрожает, даже если защита дома будет взломана. Те, кого прислали на помощь, уже в пути.

На улице был слышен треск аппарации: появившиеся авроры в ярких мантиях и члены Ордена Феникса отвлекли внимание Пожирателей Смерти от дома номер четыре, через несколько секунд Прайвет Драйв наполнился криками, вспышками цветного света и сражающимися магами.

За спиной Гарри открылась дверь, и вышел дядя Вернон, переводя взгляд с Гарри на Римуса. Тётя Петуния и Дадли стояли в дверном проёме, вытаращив глаза от удивления. Дядя Вернон снова посмотрел на Гарри:

— Ты... ты...

У Гарри замерло сердце, и он опустил голову. Римус положил ему руку на плечо и шагнул вперёд:

— Рад видеть, что Ваша семья в порядке, мистер Дурсль. Мы полагаем, что вы в безопасности, пока находитесь здесь.

Кивнув в сторону сражающихся магов, которые перепрыгивали зелёные изгороди и поджигали машины своими проклятиями, он добавил:

— Приношу извинения, что... всё это происходит. Мы надеялись, что так далеко не зайдёт, и, уверяю Вас, Гарри тоже этого не хотел.

Осмелившись взглянуть на лицо своего дяди, Гарри очень удивился, увидев проблеск чего-то напоминающего сочувствие.

— Им нужен ты, да? — Гарри кивнул. — Зачем?

— Это длинная история, — ответил Римус, всё ещё держа руку на плече Гарри.

В сад вбежали двое авроров:

— Люпин! Довольно любезностей, ты нам нужен! Поттер, уведи своих в дом! — прокричал Грозный Глаз Грюм, поворачиваясь и нацеливая проклятья в направлении Пожирателей.

— Грюм, ты прав! Иди, Гарри. Мистер Дурсль, Ваша семья должна находиться в доме. Мне нужно помочь коллегам.

Похлопав Гарри по плечу, Люпин повернулся и побежал в сад, где остальные авроры, последовав примеру Грюма, нацеливали проклятья из-под укрытия защитных чар.

— Римус! — внезапно крикнул Гарри. Последний из Мародёров остановился и оглянулся. Гарри проглотил комок в горле и сказал слабым голосом:

— Будь осторожней...

Римус улыбнулся, кивнул Гарри и побежал к дорожке, где сражалась Тонкс.

— Давай, заходи, — сказал с порога дядя Вернон. Гарри с горечью подумал, что он скорее помешает, чем поможет, если ввяжется в бой: авроры слишком заботились о его безопасности. Поэтому он медленно вошёл в дом маминой сестры и закрыл за собой дверь.

— Что происходит? — спросила тётя Петуния, когда Гарри тихо подошёл к окну гостиной, — Что все эти люди здесь делают?

— Их прислал Волдеморт, — ответил Гарри, крутя палочку кончиками пальцев. Несмотря на то, что он ничем не мог помочь, он чувствовал себя лучше, когда держал её в руке. — Те, которые в красном, — авроры. Они пытаются их остановить.

— Зачем этому Волдимору понадобился ты? — спросил Дадли, уставившись в окно.

Тётя Петуния многозначительно посмотрела на Гарри и ответила Дадли:

— Это длинная история, дорогой.

Глядя, как она сжимает руку дяди Вернона, Гарри задумался о том, сколько она знала о первой войне перед тем, как Дамблдор оставил с ней Гарри. Он вспомнил, как прошлым летом она получила Кричалку от Дамблдора и задавал себе вопрос, какое представление она могла иметь о второй войне.

Повернувшись к окну, Гарри увидел, что большинство авроров уже находились в пределах защитных чар, а Римус и Тонкс несли кого-то на руках— это был Кингсли. На минуту авроры склонились над ним и медленно встали. Их взгляды подтвердили опасения Гарри, и он застонал, уронив голову в ладони.

— Что случилось? — спросила тётя Петуния, подойдя к окну, чтобы увидеть, что происходит.

— Он..., — начал Дадли, показывая на Кингсли — Он мёртв?

— Да, — прошептал Гарри. Тётя Петуния охнула, обняв Дадли.

К ним подошёл дядя Вернон:

— Сколько ещё всё это будет продолжаться? — вяло спросил он, перебивая приглушённый шум с улицы.

— Не знаю, — пробормотал Гарри. «Кингсли... Как жалко... Как же мне жаль... Прости меня! Это же несправедливо! Сколько ещё людей погибнут, пытаясь меня защитить?» — подумал он.

— Что произойдёт, если те люди в чёрном смогут проникнуть в сад? — спросила тётя Петуния. Её голос дрожал от страха.

Гарри показал Дурслям коробку, которую ему дал Римус:

— Летучий порошок. Помните, как Уизли два года назад вошли сюда через камин? Если что-нибудь случится, мы выберемся отсюда таким способом.

— И куда мы попадём? — спросил Дадли, недоверчиво глядя на коробку.

— В Хогвартс, — ответил Гарри. — Школа, где я учусь. Это самое безопасное место в мире волшебников.

— Что? — прорычал дядя Вернон. — Они хотят послать нас прятаться там с такими, как ты?

— Может, Вам хочется попытать счастья с такими, как они? — огрызнулся Гарри, махнув в рукой в сторону окна, за которым продолжался борьба. Дядя Вернон судорожно сглотнул, а тётя Петуния, кажется, была готова заплакать. Гарри глубоко вдохнул:

— Поймите, пожалуйста, мне очень жаль, что так вышло. Римус был прав, я никогда не хотел всего этого. Вы не можете себе представить, какими были последние несколько лет! Я тоже хотел бы, чтобы ничего из этого не случилось, но ничего не поделаешь, и вам тоже нельзя прятать голову под крыло.

— Но мы не имеем ни малейшего отношения ко всему этому! — воскликнул дядя Вернон, обхватив голову руками.

Послышался горький безрадостный смех, и Гарри вдруг понял, что этот звук вырывается из его рта.

— Поверьте, — сказал он, отвернувшись к окну, не глядя на вздрогнувших Дурслей, — им всё равно. Совершенно всё равно.

—Если, — прошептала тётя Петуния, — если им удастся проникнуть сюда... к тебе... то что будет с нами?

Несколько секунд Гарри молчал, глядя в окно. Все авроры сейчас были под укрытием чар, направляя проклятия в сторону Пожирателей Смерти, которые с новой силой атаковали защиту дома. Дамблдор говорил, что Гарри будет в безопасности, пока его защищает кровь матери, но... Гарри повернулся и посмотрел на Дурслей. Тяжело вздохнув, он тихо сказал:

—В позапрошлом году, когда я увидел, что Волдеморт вернулся, со мной был ещё один ученик. Седрик, — добавил он, сердито глядя на Дадли. — Он не должен был там оказаться, всё это было случайностью. Когда Волдеморт увидел Седрика, он приказал своему слуге «убить лишних». Он так и сделал, — гневно продолжил он, — Седрик имел ещё меньшее отношение к происходившему, чем вы. Просто он случайно оказался там. Не в том месте, не в то время.

— Значит, для Волдеморта мы... — начал дядя Вернон.

— Лишние, — с горечью в голосе завершил фразу Гарри. Это было бессмысленно скрывать. Дамблдор пытался скрыть это от Гарри, умалчивая правду, которая могла бы его испугать, и вот что произошло в результате.

— Мам, — сказал Дадли, — я хочу есть.

Если бы Гарри не был так напряжён, он бы засмеялся. Тётя Петуния ответила:

— Что ж, мы не знаем, сколько ещё нам придётся тут сидеть. Иди на кухню. Вернон, иди с ним. Я побуду здесь.

Когда дядя и кузен Гарри вышли из комнаты, тётя Петуния подошла к окну и встала рядом с Гарри. Прайвет Драйв лежал в руинах. Всё застилал дым, повсюду валялись обломки, какие-то дома горели, но Гарри не знал, сумели ли скрыться жители. Они даже не знали, что происходит. Он вздрогнул.

— Почему Волдеморт убил мою сестру? Она тоже была «лишней»? — спросила тётя Петуния.

У Гарри сжалось горло, и он кивнул:

—Ему был нужен я. Она не хотела отойти в сторону, поэтому он...

Несколько мгновений прошли в тишине. Гарри не сводил глаз с окна.

— Но почему? Почему он тебя преследует? — снова спросила тётя.

Гарри закрыл глаза и опёрся лбом на стекло. Приятный холод успокаивал его горевший шрам.

—Из-за... информации. Я единственный, кто может его остановить.

Петуния ахнула:

— Остановить? Ты хочешь сказать...

— Да, — ответил Гарри, не открывая глаз. Он не пытался уточнять: молчание тёти Петунии подсказывало ему, что это было ненужно.

Внезапно боль с новой силой пронзила шрам и Гарри услышал, как в панике что-то кричали авроры. Он открыл глаза, и у него похолодело в жилах: кто-то в чёрных одеждах медленно шёл по разрушенной улице между Пожирателями Смерти, чьи ряды сильно поредели. Гарри увидел горящие красные глаза, смотревшие прямо на него. «О нет...»

Тётя Петуния вскрикнула, когда он вскочил с подоконника:

— Кто — что это? — взвизгнула она.

— Волдеморт. Это он, — сказал Гарри и услышал, как дрожит его голос. Римус, Тонкс, Грюм, все авроры — Волдеморт убьёт их только для того, чтобы добраться до Гарри. Дамблдор! Где Дамблдор?!

— Дадли! Вернон! — крикнула тётя Петуния, и они вбежали в гостиную.

— Что это?! — захныкал Дадли и прижался к матери, увидев, как существо с красными глазами подходило всё ближе и ближе к дому номер четыре Прайвет Драйв.

— Это Волдеморт, — сказал Гарри, сжимая палочку. Он разрывался между возможными решениями: бежать в Хогвартс с Дурслями через дымоход, или выйти из дома и ввязаться в битву, и где-то в глубине души очень хотел проснуться. Пусть всё это окажется страшным сном. Но это был не сон: сердце выскакивало из груди, шрам горел и ныл. Дурсли в ужасе прижимались друг к другу, и Гарри тоже так хотелось сейчас прижаться к кому-нибудь. Он вспомнил объятия Миссис Уизли или крёстного, который обхватывал его одной рукой и хлопал по спине, Гермионы (она могла чуть не задушить, обняв, когда была чем-то взволнована), Оливера Вуда и команды по Квиддичу, и ему так хотелось, чтобы его обняли чьи-то руки, чтобы кто-то сказал ему, что всё будет хорошо, даже если это не так. Сириус, Сириус! Почему тебя больше нет рядом! Мне так тебя не хватает!

— Это он тебя преследует? — спросил дядя Вернон. — Это... чудовище?

— Это Лорд Волдеморт, — кивнул Гарри, глядя, как отступали авроры. Римус повернулся и, увидев в окне Гарри, что-то отчаянно кричал ему. Его голос заглушали крики и шум, но Гарри всё понял.

— Думаю, пора идти, — сказал он, шагнув к камину.

— Но ты же говорил, что они не могут сюда попасть! — воскликнул Дадли, следуя за ним.

—Лучше не испытывать судьбу, — пробормотал Гарри. — Редукто!

Взрыв сорвал декоративную панель, открыв камин и дымоход.

Внезапно жёлтая вспышка пронзила дом, и раздался грохот, похожий на взрыв. Гарри почувствовал, как поток энергии, точно электрический ток, пробежал по его коже.

— Гарри! — закричала тётя Петуния.

Он бросился к окну, оттолкнув Дадли в сторону, и у него перехватило дыхание от увиденного: «О нет!»

Авроров раскидало в разные стороны, словно тряпичных кукол. Судя по всему, Пожирателей Смерти тоже. Сад Дурслей тлел, их машина горела. Казалось, единственным, что ещё стояло, был Волдеморт, подошедший вплотную к изгороди. Тёмный маг перешагнул через бордюр и... вошёл во двор.

— Как он смог это сделать?! — вскрикнула тётя Петуния, глядя, как Волдеморт медленно, почти лениво, шёл по выжженной траве.

— Кровь, — прошептал Гарри. Увидев их удивлённые лица, он повернулся к тёте Петунии и сказал:

— У него моя кровь!

Она закрыла лицо руками, поняв, что он имеет в виду.

Дядя Вернон не понял.

— Что —

— Бежим! — закричал Гарри, подталкивая их к камину. — Нам надо бежать!

Он открыл коробку с летучим порошком и остановился перед камином, увидев, что тот был слишком мал для четверых. Тётя Петуния быстро поняла, в чём дело:

— Дадли, сначала ты! Быстрее! Гарри, забери его отсюда!

— Я не хочу с ним идти! — запротестовал Дадли. — Я не умею!

Гарри сомневался, что магглы смогут самостоятельно путешествовать по дымоходам, поэтому у него не оставалось выбора:

— Я скоро вернусь, — сказал он тёте и дяде и потащил перепуганного кузена к камину. — Стой спокойно!

Он бросил пригоршню Летучего порошка и ладонью закрыл Дадли рот, чтобы тот не кричал: — Кабинет профессора Дамблдора!

Дымоход закрутился, унося их в Хогвартс.

Гарри и Дадли вылезли из камина в кабинете Директора Хогвартса, напугав несколько портретов, висевших на стенах. Дадли вскрикнул, и Гарри подтолкнул его вперёд:

— Сиди здесь и ничего не трогай! Я скоро вернусь! Дом номер четыре, Прайвет Драйв!

Спотыкаясь, Гарри выбрался из камина в гостиную, и дядя Вернон сунул ему в руки кричащую тётю Петунию:

— Забери тётю! Бегите!

— Нет! Вернон, нет! — кричала тётя Петуния.

— Бежим! — крикнул Гарри, потащив её за собой к камину Он увидел в окно, как Волдеморт подошёл к входной двери. Перед тем, как зелёное пламя закрутилось вокруг них, унося в кабинет Дамблдора, он увидел, как дядя Вернон стоял в гостиной, скованный ужасом, когда взорвалась входная дверь.

Они выпали из камина в кабинете директора, и тётя Петуния, бросилась к Дадли, рыдая:

—Вернон! Надо забрать Вернона!

— Оставайтесь здесь! Я заберу его! Четыре, Прайвет Драйв! — крикнул Гарри, бросая в камин Летучий порошок.

Он выбрался из камина в полуразрушенном доме. Не было света, кроме огня на улице, везде клубились пыль и дым, вся мебель была перевёрнута. Закашлявшись, Гарри закричал:

— Дядя Вернон! ДЯДЯ ВЕРНОН!

В ответ — тишина, которую нарушали только крики с улицы и треск пламени. Огонь поблескивал не только на улице: дом Дурслей горел.

— ДЯДЯ ВЕРНОН!

Гарри шёл, спотыкаясь на обломках кирпичей, кашляя от дыма, пока не увидел покрытое пылью бездвижное тело, лежащее в дверном проходе на кухню.

— Дядя Вернон! — бросился к нему Гарри и начал трясти его за плечо. — Вставайте! Пойдём, нам надо бежать! Тётя Петуния ждёт!

Вернон Дурсль не ответил. Он лежал, не двигаясь, глядя на потолок с выражением ужаса на лице. Гарри продолжал слабо трясти его, чувствуя, как тяжёлый холод начинал ползти к сердцу, сдавливая горло.

— Дядя Вернон? — прошептал он, нащупывая пульс.

Его не было. Совсем не было. Запястье в руке Гарри медленно холодело.

Ещё один «лишний».

— Нет... о нет. Дядя Вернон? Дядя Вернон... Вы не можете... Что же я им скажу... нет... — дыхание Гарри становилось чаще и чаще. Что ему теперь делать? В Хогвартсе жена и сын дяди Вернона ждали, что Гарри вернётся с ним, целым и невредимым, — он был обыкновенным магглом, он не имел ко всему происходящему ни малейшего отношения. Он не мог защитить свою семью от Волдеморта, это должен был сделать Гарри...

— Простите! — зарыдал он, чувствуя, как сердце пронзает ледяное отчаяние. Дядя Вернон никогда не обнимал его, никогда не был с ним дружелюбным, но сейчас Гарри упал рядом с ним на колени, опустив голову ему на грудь:

— Простите! Я пытался Вас спасти! Простите!

Он ни о чём не думал. Он видел только тело дяди, неподвижно лежащее с ним рядом, и чувствовал только горечь вины, что ещё один человек погиб из-за того, что встал между ним и Волдемортом.

— Бедный мой мальчик... — послышалось змеиное шипение позади него.

Гарри вскочил, выхватывая из кармана палочку:

— Ублюдок! Он ни в чём не виноват! Зачем ты убил его, Волдеморт!

Отвратительный хохот заглушил голоса на улице и треск пламени:

— Думаю, к этому моменту тебе пора бы знать, зачем. Мне это нравится!

Взвыв от гнева, Гарри направил палочку на Волдеморта:

— Авада Кедавра!

Зелёная вспышка вылетела, ударив тёмного мага в грудь, и тот упал на колени. Гарри ахнул от удивления. Он это сделал. Он ударил Тёмного Лорда Убивающим заклятьем. И я же хотел это сделать... хотел убить... во что я превратился?

Он ждал, пока Волдеморт упадёт, но этого не произошло. Тёмный Лорд сбросил свой капюшон и посмотрел на Гарри красными глазами, горящими от злости:

— Молодец, Гарри. Для первой попытки даже впечатляюще. Весьма впечатляюще.

Волдеморт поднял свою палочку:

— Может быть, просто нужна практика, — холодно сказал он. — Но если мы одновременно бросим в друг друга заклятья, произойдёт всё то же, что и в прошлый раз.

Гарри ничего не ответил.

Узкие губы Волдеморта выгнулись в отвратительной улыбке.

— Правильно, Гарриии... — слова прозвучали, как шипение, и их тембр вдруг начал меняться, становясь то выше, то ниже в каком-то странном ритме.

Гарри смотрел на Волдеморта, и, когда нахлынул прилив головокружения и у него подкосились колени, понял, чего хотел сделать Волдеморт. Он попытался поднять палочку и произнести заклятие, но не смог. Пошатнувшись, он повернулся и сделал несколько шагов в сторону разбитой входной двери, перебарывая слабость и тихое и одновременно всепоглощающее шипение в ушах. Ему надо было добраться до авроров. Гарри услышал другой голос: «Дамблдор! Найдите Дамблдора!»

Шипение пыталось отвлечь его внимание от происходящего вокруг, заставить его забыть, что он делает. До двери десять шагов... пять... три... Он почти уже вышёл на улицу, когда руки в чёрной мантии обхватили его и потянули назад.

— Н-нет...

Лицо Волдеморта было совсем рядом, и Гарри почувствовал холодное сухое дыхание, когда тёмный маг наклонился к его уху, шипя какое-то странное заклинание или что бы то ни было. Тёплый тяжёлый туман окутал сознание Гарри, и ему казалось, что всё вокруг замедлило свой ход. Его тело обмякло в железной хватке Волдеморта, голова упала вперёд, и палочка выскользнула из пальцев и ударилась о пол. Шипящее заклинание, которое должно было его усыпить, затихло, но силы не вернулись к Гарри, и он продолжал беспомощно висеть в руках Волдеморта, слушая крики на улице и потрескивание языков пламени, становившееся всё громче. Прогремел голос Дамблдора, призывавшего Патронус: пришли Дементоры.

Разразившись шипящим хохотом, Волдеморт двинулся в сторону двери, таща за собой Гарри. Ноги Гарри, казалось, двигались по собственной воле, несмотря на то, что часто подкашивались. Ни разу в жизни он не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным и бесполезным. Приставив палочку к его горлу, Волдеморт потащил Гарри в сад, и он услышал, как в ужасе кричали авроры.

—Что ж, Дамблдор, — прошипел Волдеморт, — Не такие уж мы сильные теперь, а?

Бой затих. С неестественным усилием Гарри поднял голову и открыл глаза. Всё казалось мутным, но Гарри смог различить распростёртые на земле тела, какие-то в красном, какие-то в чёрном. Пожиратели Смерти бежали к Волдеморту, и оставшиеся авроры стояли в замешательстве. Взгляд Дамблдора пронизывало горе.

— Ну же, Дамблдор, почему ты не пытаешься меня убить? — засмеялся Волдеморт. — Моя палочка даже не нацелена на тебя. Ты можешь с лёгкостью меня уничтожить прежде, чем я смогу направить на тебя свою палочку после того, как убью его.

Выражение лица Дамблдора не изменилось, и Волдеморт снова засмеялся:

—Не можешь пожертвовать своим драгоценным Мальчиком-Который-Выжил? Ты мог бы убить меня сейчас и прекрасно это понимаешь, но это произойдёт только когда, когда я убью его.

— Гарри! — Гарри увидел, как кто-то вырывается из рук двух авроров. — Гарри!

—Римус, нет!

— Пустите меня! Гарри! — Римус вырывался изо всех сил, чтобы прийти ему на помощь. Гарри почему-то вспомнил битву в Департаменте Тайн.

—Римус, не двигайся, — сказал Дамблдор, не сводя глаз с Гарри. — Хорошо, Том, я тебя слушаю. Называй свои условия.

Волдеморт захохотал:

— Может быть, ты будешь так любезен и расскажешь, в чём состоит пророчество.

Дамблдор пожал плечами:

—Как пожелаешь. Отдай мне Гарри, и я это сделаю.

Волдеморт засмеялся ещё громче. Авроры поморщились:

— Ты потрясаешь меня, Дамблдор. Неужели ты думаешь, что сейчас, когда мальчишка в моей власти, я отпущу его? Ни за что! Морсморде!

Гарри дёрнулся, когда Волдеморт шагнул вперёд. Один из Пожирателей Смерти прокричал заклинание где-то позади, и Гарри услышал треск аппарирующих прочь магов. В ушах раздался хохот Волдеморта, и последним, что он увидел прежде, чем всё потемнело, был дом номер четыре на Прайвет Драйв, над которым горела зелёным огнём Чёрная Метка.

**_Продолжение следует..._**

_...Пожиратель Смерти, пошатываясь, встал и сделал шаг назад, не поднимая головы:_

_— Господин, я смог получить сведения, которые для Вас жизненно важны! Я нашёл завершение пророчества!_

_Остальные маги переговаривались между собой. Гарри с ужасом понял, что на полу стоял Омут Памяти, принадлежавший Дамблдору. Как одному из Пожирателей удалось его достать? Единственный из тех, кто мог это сделать, был... —_

_**Скоро в главе 3 «Зелёный факел»!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Зелёный факел

Когда темнота рассеялась, вокруг стали различимы очертания большой пещеры, освещённой факелами. Очевидно, увидев, что Гарри больше не может сопротивляться, Волдеморт отпустил его, и, как только они приземлились, юноша упал на каменный пол. Стоя на четвереньках, Гарри оглянулся вокруг, чувствуя, как в голове рассеивается влажный туман. Камни были гладкими и чистыми; судя по всему, Пожиратели Смерти здесь давно обосновались. Он был в тоннеле, по ширине достаточном для прохода четверых; кое-где виднелись ответвления, уводящие куда-то в сторону. Подходящее место для змеиного логова, подумал Гарри.

Худшим, чем вызывающее невольное содрогание место, где Гарри оказался, было осознание того, что его окружали не менее десятка Пожирателей Смерти во главе с Тёмным Лордом, который стоял прямо перед ним. Ничего хорошего. «_Отличное наблюдение, Гарри!_» - подумал он про себя и сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от комка в горле.

Похоже, Волдеморт ждал, пока Гарри придёт в себя: как только юноша сел и окинул взглядом пещеру, тёмный маг отошёл в сторону, приказав: «Привести его».

Чьи-то ладони грубо схватили Гарри за руки, и он почувствовал приставленную к его горлу палочку. Пошатываясь, он поднялся на ноги, и Пожиратели Смерти поволокли его по тоннелю. За каждую попытку посмотреть вокруг он получал сильный толчок палочкой. Скоро тоннель закончился, и они оказались в огромном подземном зале. Вдоль стен горели жаровни, и с котла гигантских размеров, стоявшего над огнём, поднимался зловещий зелёный пар.

Гарри судорожно сглотнул. В этом зале было больше Пожирателей Смерти, чем он мог себе когда-нибудь представить. Оглядев помещение, он подумал, что поступил очень глупо, назвав свою маленькую группу по Защите от Тёмных Искусств «Армией Дамблдора». То был всего лишь школьный клуб. То, что он видел перед собой, - вот это уже была самая настоящая армия.

В центре стоял большой каменный трон, подлокотники которого были вырезаны в форме шипящих змеиных голов, чьи каменные хвосты соединялись на спинке. На троне сидел Волдеморт с огромной змей, свернувшейся кольцами у его ног и обвившей его плечи.

Пожиратели Смерти толкнули Гарри в круг факелов у подножия трона. Гарри пытался сопротивляться, повинуясь инстинкту, но маги в чёрных одеяниях втащили его в круг и поставили на колени. Узкие губы Волдеморта изогнулись в жестокой улыбке: «Добро пожаловать, Гарри Поттер, очень рад, что наконец-то могу порадовать тебя гостеприимством моего скромного жилища».

Некоторые Пожиратели засмеялись. Гарри плюнул в сторону трона:

– Не тяни, Волдеморт, - по залу пробежал шорох одеяний, и смех прекратился, как только Гарри произнёс имя Тёмного Лорда. – Что тебе от меня нужно?

Волдеморт засмеялся:

– Сразу за дело? Прекрасно, но, боюсь, ты скоро пожалеешь, что я не помедлил.

Тёмный маг встал и подошёл к Гарри:

– Не сомневаюсь, что Дамблдор был настолько глуп, что рассказал тебе о пророчестве. Ответь, в чём оно состоит, и я дарую тебе относительно безболезненную смерть.

– Даже если бы я знал его, неужели ты думаешь, что я бы тебе рассказал? - огрызнулся Гарри.

– Теперь, когда ты в моей власти, мальчик, уверяю тебя, ты расскажешь мне всё. Единственный вопрос в том, сколько боли понадобится для того, чтобы тебя заставить. Кроме того, не могу поверить, что старый дурак не поддался на твоё пафосное нытьё после Департамента Тайн и ничего не рассказал тебе.

– Дамблдор никогда мне ничего не рассказывает! - крикнул Гарри и почувствовал, что ему было очень легко сказать это с чувством. Где-то в глубине души он всё ещё злился на Дамблдора, думал, какая задержка могла помешать Директору Хогвартса вовремя прийти на помощь и спасти Гарри и его дядю. Судя по всему, его слова звучали убедительно: многие Пожиратели переглянулись.

Волдеморт посмотрел на Гарри, и тот опустил глаза и в панике начал перечислять в уме характерные свойства драконьей крови. Он сомневался, что это сработает, но это было большее, на что он был способен, не прибегая к Окклюменции, которой так и не научился, хотя мысли об эссе по драконьей крови заставили его думать о Хогвартсе, а мысли о Хогвартсе неизбежно приводили к воспоминаниям о Сириусе. Через минуту Волдеморт тихо сказал:

– Вижу, Дамблдор научил тебя закрывать сознание. Не то чтобы это помешает мне найти нужные мысли. Но возможно, ты действительно говоришь правду, и Дамблдор действительно утаил пророчество… чтобы тебя _защитить_.

Гарри сомневался, что эти слова означали помилование.

Он оказался прав. Волдеморт продолжил:

– В таком случае мне просто следует убедиться в том, что это действительно так, а потом рискнуть и убить тебя.

Гарри приготовился, увидев, как Волдеморт нацелил на него палочку: «Круцио!»

Крик вырвался изо рта Гарри, когда его тело пронзила боль агонии, и он рухнул на каменный пол. Юноша слышал крики и насмешки Пожирателей, беспомощно корчась перед ними. Когда Волдеморт остановил заклятие, он лежал, задыхаясь, трясясь, но не потерял сознание и продолжал осыпать Тёмного Лорда ругательствами.

– Что говорит пророчество, Поттер?

Гарри засунул в рот манжету рукава, чтобы не прикусить язык. Волдеморт снова направил на него заклятье, и он кричал сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Так всё и продолжалось. Пожиратели хохотали и хлопали друг друга по спине, словно наблюдая какое-то спортивное соревнование, боль не прекращалась, Гарри продолжал кричать. Кричать становилось чуть ли не приятно, словно силой криков он выталкивал из своего сознания всю боль, горечь, страх и всё, что причинило ему страдания за прошедшие пять лет. Казалось, агония Заклятия Круциатус даже помогала ему, давая возможность сосредоточиться на боли и криках, чтобы не позволить Волдеморту увидеть обрывки его воспоминаний.

Со временем пространство вокруг него сузилось и темнота начала окутывать его сознание, становясь всё чернее от нестерпимой боли, прокатывающейся по его телу. Мир вокруг сужался, и, наконец, Гарри почувствовал, как проваливается в чёрный тоннель забытия.

– Эннервейт.

Мерлинова борода, как же было больно. Глаза пощипывало, когда Гарри попытался их открыть. Он всё ещё лежал на полу зала Волдеморта, судя по тому, что лежать было холодно и жёстко. Собрав все оставшиеся силы, Гарри попытался приподнять голову, чтобы посмотреть вокруг, и решил, что с момента, когда он потерял сознание, прошло некоторое время. В зале было намного меньше Пожирателей, и Волдеморт развалился на своём троне, поглаживая змею. Гарри привели в чувство Люциус Малфой и Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. Они уже были без масок.

– Господин? - спросил Люциус, почувствовав на себе взгляд Гарри.

– Продолжайте, - махнул рукой Волдеморт.

– Хорошо, Господин, - ликующе произнесла Беллатриса. – Круцио!

И мир снова взорвался всепоглощающей болью.

Время потеряло для него значение. Гарри пришлось испытать на себе все орудия пыток, изобретённые Тёмным Лордом и его последователями. Беллатрикс скоро наскучил Круциатус, и она попросила у своего господина разрешения «попробовать другие методы». Разрешение было получено, и, едва не подпрыгивая от счастья, она выбежала из зала, точно третьекурсница в предвкушении своей первой поездки в Хогсмид. Гарри оставили лежать на полу. Его горло было сорвано от крика, лицо промокло насквозь от пота и слёз. У него даже не было сил поднять голову. Очень скоро, слишком скоро, Беллатрикс вернулась с маленьким флаконом. Гарри дёрнулся и уткнулся лицом в рукав, чтобы его не заставили это выпить.

Конечно же, это не помогло. Беллатрикс подняла пузырёк (его содержимое светилось зловеще зелёным огнём, словно Тёмная Метка), ожидая одобрения Волдеморта. Волдеморт ненадолго перестал гладить змею и снова спросил:

– Что говорит пророчество, Поттер?

Гарри не произнёс ни слова, с ненавистью глядя на Тёмного Лорда. Волдеморт посмотрел на Беллатрикс и кивнул, и она, насмешливо поклонившись, вытащила пробку из флакона и вылила содержимое Гарри на затылок.

Жидкость обжигала, как кислота. Точнее, Гарри был уверен, что это кислота, извиваясь от боли на каменном полу, крича до хрипоты и тщетно пытаясь стереть зелье с кожи. Коснувшись жидкости, пальцы тоже начали гореть, и Гарри завизжал, уставившись на свои руки, в страхе, что кислота сожжёт их прямо у него на глазах. К его удивлению, этого не произошло: он видел прозрачное зелёное зелье, но кожа выглядела нетронутой.

В конце концов, у Гарри пропал голос, и юноша стонал, лёжа на камне, корчась от боли, но, к полному изумлению всех, включая самого себя, всё ещё глядя с ненавистью на Волдеморта. Он никогда не знал, что кого-то можно так ненавидеть. Боль была невыносимой, но Гарри понимал, что даже если он расскажет пророчество, она не прекратится. Он много раз заглядывал в сознание Тёмного Лорда и знал, что Волдеморт получает удовольствие, причиняя боль, и не упустит возможности мучить Гарри, даже если получит желаемое. Поэтому Гарри не отдаст ему ничего.

В свою очередь, Волдеморта начала раздражать стойкость Гарри. Очевидно, ни он, ни его Пожиратели Смерти (ни даже сам Гарри) не думали, что юноша так долго продержится. Гарри не мог себе представить, почему Тёмный Лорд больше не пытался прочитать пророчество в его сознании.

– Меня это утомляет, мальчишка. Если я не могу заставить тебя раскрыть пророчество, я хотя бы добьюсь, чтобы ты умолял о помиловании перед тем, как умрёшь.

– Ты от меня не добьёшься ни того, ни другого, - хотел закричать Гарри, но голосовые связки отказали, поэтому он молча лежал, вызывающе глядя на своих мучителей. Несмотря на то, что его никогда не истязали так долго, тело болело гораздо сильнее, когда Волдеморт завладел его сознанием, а душа – в сотни раз сильней, когда видел, как Сириус падает за Завесу. Сириус… что такого мог с ним сделать Волдеморт, что было бы хуже, чем это?

Волдеморт улыбнулся:

– Возможно, будет неразумно кончить твою ничтожную жизнь, не зная, что говорит пророчество. Но я могу быть уверен, что, уничтожив тебя, уничтожу одну из угроз и поставлю на колени всех, кто противостоит мне.

– Это ты так думаешь! Даже если ты меня убьёшь, тебе всё равно придётся сразиться с Дамблдором! - попытался крикнуть Гарри, но всё, что у него получилось, было хриплое «Дамблдор…»

Волдеморт разразился шипящим хохотом:

– Неужели ты полагаешь, что старый дурак всё ещё представляет для меня угрозу? Как ты думаешь, что с ним будет, когда он узнает, что его драгоценный Мальчик-Который-Выжил мёртв?

«Нет!» - подумал Гарри, но Волдеморт, очевидно, решил, что, если он убьёт Гарри, преимущества перевесят возможный риск. Гарри сомневался, что ему удалось бы бороться за свою жизнь, даже если бы у него в руках была палочка. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как лежать, смирившись, и ждать своего смертного часа. «Не очень-то похоже на завершения битв между Добром и Злом, о которых ты читал. Надеюсь, Дамблдор всё-таки сможет его прикончить», - думал Гарри, когда к нему подошёл Волдеморт и несколько Пожирателей, желавшие увидеть смерть юноши.

Как ни странно, Гарри не было страшно. Он видел Смертельное Заклятие, и по сравнению со всеми пытками, быстрый конец не казался таким уж плохим. Он просто слишком устал, ему было слишком больно, чтобы продолжать бороться за свою жизнь, будучи окружённым Пожирателями Смерти и Тёмным Лордом. Он хотел, чтобы всё кончилось, и ему не было важно, как именно. «Я снова увижу Сириуса. И… маму с папой… И даже дядю Вернона. Никогда не думал, что буду рад такой встрече», - подумал Гарри захотел улыбнуться. – «Мне только жаль… Рона и Гермиону. И Римуса. Жаль, что я не могу сказать им, что это не так плохо. Может, тогда они бы не так огорчались, когда узнают».

Но было ясно, что у него никогда не будет возможности попрощаться. Волдеморт поднял свою палочку, Гарри вздохнул и закрыл глаза: «Наконец-то всё это будет кончено» - и…

– НЕТ! Мой Лорд! Вы не можете этого сделать!

Гарри открыл глаза, когда в зале началась суета. Волдеморт шагнул назад, взбешённый тем, что ему помешали, и дал Пожирателям знак оттащить Гарри в сторону и очистить дорогу человеку в чёрном одеянии, проталкивавшемуся сквозь толпу. «Что всё это означает?» - гневно спросил Тёмный Лорд.

Прибывший Пожиратель неуклюже встал на колени и поставил на пол какой-то большой предмет, поцеловав край мантии Волдеморта. Его голос дрожал:

– Простите меня, Господин. Простите! Я должен был предостеречь вас, чтобы вы не убивали мальчишку! Это приведёт к вашему падению!

Волдеморт был готов в любой момент наказать Пожирателя Смерти, но услышав это, приказал:

– Встань и объясни своё поведение.

Пожиратель, пошатываясь, встал и сделал шаг назад, не поднимая головы:

– Господин, я смог получить сведения, которые для вас жизненно важны! Я нашёл завершение пророчества!

Остальные маги переговаривались между собой. Гарри с ужасом понял, что на полу стоял Омут Памяти, принадлежавший Дамблдору. Как одному из Пожирателей удалось его достать? Единственный из тех, кто мог это сделать, был… -

– Мой верный слуга, думаю, что нужно вас представить друг другу, - промурлыкал Волдеморт, смягчившийся, узнав, какую информацию добыл Пожиратель. – Давай посмотрим, как юный Поттер отреагирует, узнав, кто мой доносчик.

Пожиратель Смерти снова поклонился: «Как пожелаете, мой Лорд». Гарри нахмурился: теперь, когда голос не дрожал, он казался очень знакомым. Пожиратель Смерти повернулся к нему лицом и сдёрнул с лица маску, обнажив большой крючковатый нос и сальные чёрные волосы. Он посмотрел на Гарри тёмными ненавидящими глазами, и на его лице появилась усмешка, которую знал каждый студент Хогвартса:

– Что ж, мистер Поттер. Рад наконец-то встретить вас вне своей основной работы.

Раскалённое бешенство пронзило сознание Гарри, и в его шраме вспыхнула боль. До этой минуты он не представлял, что способен ненавидеть кого-нибудь больше, чем Волдеморта. Он никогда не думал, что может кого-либо _так_ ненавидеть! «Если кто-то ещё, кроме меня, виноват в смерти Сириуса…» - подумал он и прохрипел:

– Я так и знал!

Зал взорвался от хохота Пожирателей и Волдеморта. Северус Снейп, держа в руке маску, был единственным, кто не засмеялся, но его усмешка стала ещё заметней.

– Прошу прощения, Господин», - насмешливо произнёс он, не сводя глаз с Гарри. – Вероятно, мне не всегда удавалось скрывать, что я ваш шпион.

Это ещё больше забавляло Волдеморта, и тот ответил:

– Я прощаю тебя, Северус, ведь все мы способны скрывать истинное лицо лишь до некоторого предела. Я не стану наказывать тебя за то, что ты не носился с Поттером, как остальные подхалимы Дамблдора.

Теперь пришла его очередь усмехнуться. Гарри стиснул зубы.

– Может быть, сейчас ты откроешь нам пророчество, мой верный слуга, - сказал Волдеморт.

Снейп повернулся и поднял Омут Памяти. Пожиратели усилили хватку на руках Гарри, когда тот начал вырываться. Может, ему удалось бы его разбить… Бесполезно. Люциус Малфой Сотворил верёвки и связал Гарри.

– Дамблдор доверял тебе, ублюдок! - хрипло прокричал Гарри. «Как он не смог понять, кто ты на самом деле, видя, как ты обращаешься с людьми – какой же он был идиот!» - подумал он.

Не переставая ухмыляться, Снейп постучал пальцем по Омуту Памяти:

– Вы совершенно правы, мистер Поттер. Дамблдор действительно доверял мне настолько, что раскрыл другое место, где хранился полный текст пророчества.

Волдеморт нахмурился, и Снейп съёжился от страха:

– Правильно ли я понимаю, что ты уже посмотрел его, Северус?

Снейп низко поклонился, и Гарри очень надеялся, что Волдеморт накажет своего слугу.

– Я не хотел рисковать, что Омут Памяти потеряется или разобьётся прежде, чем я доставлю его вам, Господин, - сказал зельевар.

Волдеморт медленно кивнул, но Гарри так и не мог понять, удалось ли Снейпу избежать его гнева. Судя по тому, что лицо профессора покрылось потом, Снейп тоже этого ещё не знал.

– Знает ли пророчество мальчишка? - спросил Волдеморт.

– Не могу сказать, Господин. Дамблдор не говорил мне об этом, но мой опыт подсказывает мне, что нет. Дамблдор старается оберегать детей, особенно Поттера.

– Люциус, Белла и я сам пытались выяснить это. Поттер ничего не сказал.

– В самом деле? - насмешливо поднял бровь Снейп, глядя на Гарри. – В таком случае полагаю, что он не знает. Мальчишка не настолько силён.

Сказав это, Снейп взмахнул палочкой, и появился серебристый силуэт Сивиллы Трелони. Все Пожиратели Смерти подвинулись ближе к Омуту Памяти.

«Приближается тот, кто наделён силой победить Тёмного Лорда… Рождённый теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов… Рождённый в конце седьмого месяца… И Тёмный Лорд отметит его как равного себе, но он будет обладать силой, неведомой Тёмному Лорду… И если вдруг один из них погибнет от руки другого, он не сможет выжить, если погибнет другой… Наделённый силой победить Тёмного Лорда будет рождён в конце седьмого месяца…»

Гарри раскрыл рот от удивления. К счастью, почти все остальные тоже. Волдеморт уставился на Гарри.

– Вы неразрывно связаны с ним, Господин. Если вы убьёте, это вас уничтожит.

– Но у мальчишки, тем не менее, есть сила его убить, - возразил один из Пожирателей.

– Сказано "победить", а не "убить", - сказал кто-то другой. – Что это значит?

Беллатрикс усмехнулась, взъерошивая волосы Снейпа:

– Тогда мы, разумеется, найдём другой способ контролировать мальчишку.

– Вы можете завладеть его сознанием, не так ли, Господин? - предложил Люциус. – Это должно его обезвредить.

– Это опасно, - сказал Снейп. – И кто знает, что это за "сила, неизвестная Тёмному Лорду?"

Беллатрикс нацелила палочку на Гарри:

– Может, спросим у него?

Снейп фыркнул:

– Несмотря на весь поттерский гонор, сомневаюсь, что он знает. Он действительно недалёк во всём, что касается понимания магии.

Один из Пожирателей всплеснул руками:

– Нужно что-нибудь сделать, Господин. Если мальчишку нельзя убивать, его нужно держать где-то там, где он нам не будет опасен и где его не смогут найти последователи Дамблдора.

– Молчать, - махнул рукой Волдеморт в сторону споривших магов. Наступила тишина, и было слышно только шуршание кожи Нагини, ползущей по пустому трону. Гарри наблюдал за ними, не понимая, что происходит. Что случилось с проро – он поймал себя на этой мысли и постарался отвлечься и не продолжать её. К счастью, Волдеморт всё ещё смотрел на Омут Памяти. Однако действительно ли Гарри повезло, что Волдеморт больше не собирался его убить? Гарри сильно сомневался в этом.

– Северус, - сказал Волдеморт. – Ты сослужил мне сегодня хорошую службу. Что думаешь ты?

Снейп небрежно шагнул в сторону Гарри, задумчиво разглядывая его. Гарри плюнул в него, Пожиратели Смерти захихикали. Через несколько секунд Снейп усмехнулся:

– Скажите, Поттер, что получится, если смешать измельчённый корень асфоделя и настойку полыни?

У Гарри кровь похолодела в жилах. Нет, о нет… они хотели держать его в своём логове живым, но беспомощным, чтобы он не мешал – нет! Конечно, он понял, к чему клонит Снейп. Он не забыл этого вопроса.

И ответа тоже. Пожиратели Смерти начали смеяться, наблюдая, как Гарри пытается вырваться, видя, как исказилось от страха его лицо. Красные глаза Волдеморта блеснули, когда он перевёл взгляд с Гарри на Снейпа:

– Хорошая идея, Северус.

– Нам нужно придумать, где его спрятать, Господин, - сказал Люциус Малфой, кивая и соглашаясь с таким предложением. – Где-нибудь, где Дамблдоров Орден его не найдёт.

Гарри стал вырываться сильнее, и Руквуд обхватил его сзади мясистой рукой за шею.

Несколько минут Волдеморт размышлял над предложенной идеей и, наконец, сказал:

– Люциус, найди место, где мальчишку можно спрятать… – он злорадно улыбнулся Гарри – Чтобы он никогда… не мешал нам. Крэбб, Гойл, приготовьте асфодель и полынь для Северуса. Северус, ты и Белла пойдёте со мной, чтобы принять дополнительные меры предосторожности. Держите мальчишку здесь.

И они ушли, оставив связанного Гарри с тремя Пожирателями Смерти. К сердцу юноши подкрадывалось отчаяние. Если они не могут его убить, они заточат его там, где его не смогут найти и усыпят его… навсегда.

Гарри не знал, сколько времени он ждал вместе с оставшимися Пожирателями Смерти, пока Волдеморт и Снейп приготовят всё необходимое для осуществления своих планов. Он не заметил, как заснул. Ему показалось глупым, что он настолько устал, что заснул, зная, что проведёт остаток своих дней во сне. О действии Зелья Живой Смерти он помнил с первого курса, когда Снейп заставил весь класс написать об этом длинное эссе.

Через какое-то время его разбудил грохот в боковом коридоре, и Пожиратели вскочили. Когда Гарри увидел поднявшуюся пыль и бегущих Пожирателей, у него бешено заколотилось сердце в надежде на спасение, но, когда в зал вошёл, отряхивая с мантии пыль и холодно улыбаясь, Люциус Малфой, юноша понял, что на помощь ему никто не придёт.

Гарри с ненавистью посмотрел, как вслед за Волдемортом в зал вошли Снейпа и Беллатриса. Снейп нёс большой богато украшенный факел.

– Докладывай, Люциус, - сказал Волдеморт.

– Всё, что Вы приказали, сделано, Господин. Зелье готово.

– А твоё поручение?

– Выполнено, Господин, - Малфой указал рукой в сторону коридора, где ещё не осела пыль.

Снейп стоял с Крэббом и Гойлом, внимательно рассматривая пузырёк с угольно-чёрной жидкостью. Гарри постарался расслабиться. Если он станет вырываться, они будут держать его ещё крепче, и он понимал, что другого шанса попытаться бежать ему не представится.

– Зелье, Северус?

– Превосходное, Господин. Факел ожидает Вашего заклинания. И крови Поттера.

«Всегда моя кровь», - подумал Гарри.

Волдеморт достал палочку и подошёл к незажжённому факелу, сделав Руквуду знак, чтобы тот подвёл к нему Гарри. Беллатриса протянула Волдеморту нож и грубо подтолкнула Гарри к нему. Волдеморт повернул руку Гарри ладонью вверх и провёл по ней ножом, и Гарри зашипел от боли, когда из глубокого пореза хлынула кровь. Потом, к удивлению Гарри, Волдеморт сделал такой же порез на своей ладони. Несмотря на то, что Тёмный Лорд больше был похож на чудовище, чем на человека, его кровь всё-таки была красной.

Волдеморт обошёл факел и, встав напротив Гарри, сказал Беллатрисе и Руквуду:

– Начинайте.

Двое Пожирателей прижали ладонь к Гарри, и Волдеморт приложил с другой стороны свою. Тёмный Лорд произнёс заклинание, и факел вспыхнул изумрудно-зелёным огнём, похожим на Летучее Пламя, только темнее.

Волдеморт перевёл взгляд своих красных глаз с факела на Гарри:

– Теперь ещё одна магическая связь соединяет нас, Поттер. Этим факелом ты всегда будешь связан со мной. Даже тогда, когда будешь навсегда замурован.

– Безопасно ли держать факел здесь, Господин? – спросил Снейп, и его голос звучал почти смиренно. – Если его найдут люди Дамблдора, он может привести их к Поттеру.

– Мы замуруем факел вместе с ним, – ответил Волдеморт. –Мне не нужно знать, проснётся ли он. Об этом позаботятся твои зелья.

Снейп с облегчением поклонился.

– Да, мой Лорд.

Очевидно, предлагать идеи Волдеморту было опасным занятием. Гарри только и мечтал о том, чтобы Снейп допустил ошибку и был наказан.

Но сейчас его беспокоила более серьёзная проблема. Волдеморт жестоко улыбнулся, повернувшись к Гарри:

– Сейчас остаётся пожелать тебе спокойной ночи, Поттер.

Гарри понял: сейчас или никогда. Он обмяк в хватке Руквуда и Беллатрисы, делая вид, что чувствует себя побеждённым. Они захохотали, наклонившись, чтобы снова поднять его на ноги, и, собрав все оставшиеся силы, он резко пихнул Беллатрису в живот. Потеряв равновесие, она согнулась, пытаясь перехватить дыхание, и Гарри выдернул руку из её хватки и ударил Руквуда кулаком по шее, заставив Пожирателя Смерти выпустить его.

Он был свободен! Гарри резко повернулся, выхватив палочку из рук закашлявшейся Беллатрисы, и бросился в тоннель, слыша, как Волдеморт: кричал «Остановите его!»

– Impendimenta! – заорал Гарри, целясь украденной палочкой через плечо. Ему удалось увернуться от оглушающего заклятия Снейпа, которое попало в Хвоста, и, уклоняясь от обезоруживающих заклинаний, бросал в разные стороны все заклятья, какие только знал. Обернувшись, он увидел, что одно из них, должно быть, попало в Снейпа, который упал, увлекая за собой больше половины преследующих Пожирателей.

«Надеюсь, за это ты получишь от Волдеморта по первое число», - злорадно подумал Гарри и помчался дальше по тоннелю. Увидев впереди несколько силуэтов в чёрном, он бросился в ближайший боковой коридор и бежал изо всех сил, отчаянно надеясь найти выход. «Укажи мне путь!» - прошипел он палочке.

Она повела его по коридору до следующего поворота, переходившего в ещё более узкий тоннель. Здесь было тихо, и Гарри замедлил шаг, на цыпочках пробираясь вперёд и прислушиваясь, не приближаются ли шаги. Ничего не слышно. Выдохнув, Гарри начал красться вперёд, и палочка указала ещё один поворот.

«Мерлинова борода, это какой-то лабиринт!» - подумал он, не понимая, где находится. Есть ли вообще выход из этого змеиного логова? Палочка приказала ещё раз повернуть, и он оказался в широком большом тоннеле. Он шёл, прижавшись к стене, едва осмеливаясь дышать. Вдруг послышались чьи-то шаги, и он нырнул в маленький боковой коридор.

Этот оказался ещё более узким. Стены и потолок украшали каменные змеи, и тоннель заканчивался, погружаясь в непроглядную тьму. «Lumos!» - прошептал Гарри, направив палочку вперёд.

Палочка осветила крохотную комнату, едва достаточную для того, чтобы встать во весь рост. Гарри нахмурился – что за тупик он нашёл? Было похоже на… склеп.

– Ооо… дьявол!

– Следите за речью, Поттер!

Гарри быстро повернулся, но обезоруживающее заклинание Снейпа выбило у него из рук палочку Беллатрисы.

– Хватайте его, - послышался голос Волдеморта, и не менее шести Пожирателей бросились на Гарри, в то время как Снейп достал пузырёк с чёрной жидкостью.

– Никогда не доверяй вражеской палочке! – прошипела Гарри на ухо Беллатриса, волоча вместе с другими Пожирателями его в маленькую комнату.

– Пустите меня! Пустите! – вопил Гарри и вырывался сильнее, чем когда-либо за всю свою жизнь. Он лягался, бил кулаками, царапался и даже кусался, но Пожиратели просто навалились на него сверху, пока не свалили на пол.

– Возьмите факел! – закричал кто-то, и над его головой пронёсся зелёный огонь, но Гарри был слишком занят Пожирателями, чтобы думать об этом.

– Держите его! – крикнул Снейп, и Гарри стиснул зубы. – Откройте ему рот!

Чьи-то руки повернули его лицом к Снейпу.

«Нет! Нет!» – в панике думал Гарри, извиваясь и мыча в руках Пожирателей, пытавшихся разжать ему челюсти. Но их было слишком много, и даже в отчаянной попытке вырваться у него просто не было сил, чтобы освободиться из сильной хватки взрослых магов. Понемногу они начали открывать ему рот, и, несмотря на то, что Гарри многим покусал пальцы, противостоять им он не мог.

«Нет! Пожалуйста, нет, пожалуйста… Пусть кто-нибудь придёт… Авроры… Дамблдор… Кто угодно… Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь, помогите!» – думал он.

Гарри ничего не видел – руки Пожирателей со всех сторон закрывали обзор – но скоро почувствовал, как между зубов просачивается жидкость, оставляя на языке отвратительный вкус. Он кашлял и давился, пытаясь выплюнуть зелье, но оно продолжало течь, и внезапно ему снова сжали челюсти, заставляя проглотить эту гадость. «Ммм!» - он извивался и дёргался, но не мог открыть рот, чтобы выплюнуть жидкость и больше не мог задерживать дыхание.

– Почему так долго? – услышал он голос Волдеморта.

– Совсем скоро, Господин! – ответил Снейп.

Гарри глотнул, в отчаянии осознавая, что тело взяло верх, и услышал, как торжествующе захохотали Пожиратели.

– Сколько ещё? – кто-то спросил.

– Менее минуты, – ответил Снейп.

– Спокойной ночки, пупсик Поттер! – проворковала Беллатриса.

Пожиратели Смерти отпустили его, но, прежде чем Гарри успел подумать о возможности бежать, его свалила усталость, и он почувствовал такую слабость, что чуть не упал. Всё было почти что кончено. Его схватили чьи-то руки и швырнули в комнату, освещённую зелёным пламенем факела.

– Нет… – простонал он, в ужасе понимая, что навечно будет здесь заточён.

– Когда он заснёт, мы замуруем вход, Господин, – сказал Снейп. Голос начинал странно звучать в ушах Гарри. – Защитные и скрывающие чары обеспечат, что даже если авроры доберутся сюда, они его не найдут.

– Он почти заснул, – послышался голос Люциуса Малфоя, звучащий, словно из подземелья. У Гарри больше не было сил держать голову. Казалось, зелёное пламя темнело.

– Разве твой сын не огорчится, что больше не встретит Поттера в школе? – произнёс женский голос.

– Это разобьёт ему сердце, бедняжке!

Где-то вдалеке раздавался смех, и Гарри почувствовал, как его подняли и уложили на спину возле факела. Он больше не видел зелёного пламени, но из входа в усыпальницу проникал какой-то яркий свет. Всё тело казалось тяжёлым, невероятно тяжёлым…

– Спокойной ночи, Поттер! Сладких снов!

Скрежет тяжёлого камня, замуровывавшего гробницу, был последним звуком, который услышал Гарри прежде, чем провалился в бескрайнюю бездну бархатной темноты.


	4. Chapter 4 Размытые линии

— Пт. Пр. Птр, — звук был похож на настойчивое жужжание в ухе Гарри. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы его оставили в покое.

— Пттр. Поттр. Поттер!

Когда Гарри начал медленно приходить в себя, первое, что он почувствовал, был неистовый свистящий шёпот.

— Поттер! Мерлин, да просыпайся же ты наконец! Поттер!

Несмотря на желание Гарри снова погрузиться во тьму, мольбы не утихали, и следующим, на что Гарри обратил внимание, был совершенно отвратительный вкус во рту. Противной жидкости во рту становилось больше, и Гарри инстинктивно глотнул: он слишком устал, чтобы пытаться понять, что это.

— Мерлин, давай же! Просыпайся, Поттер! Ты слышишь меня? Просыпайся!

Кто-то с силой растирал его руки и ноги, и отвыкшие от движения конечности стало покалывать, когда в них начала двигаться кровь. Гарри хотел сказать тому, кто всё это делал, оставить его в покое, но не мог даже заставить двигаться губы, и у него получился лишь слабый стон.

— Мерлинова борода, пора уже. Просыпайся!

Сейчас кто-то больно бил его ладонью по лицу и сильно тряс. Этот человек тяжело дышал, и в его голосе слышалась дрожь — признак спешки или страха. Поверхность, на которой Гарри лежал, показалась ему жёсткой и холодной. Он начал медленно приходить в сознание, и ему наконец-то удалось заставить двигаться свой рот:

— Чт...

— Мерлин, Поттер! Открывай глаза! У нас мало времени! Ради всего волшебного — Поттер, просыпайся!

Кто бы это ни был, оставить Гарри в покое он не собирался. Юноша застонал, протестуя. Вскоре у него получило поднять отяжелевшие веки. Комнату освещал фонарь, стоявший неподалёку — Гарри казалось, что свет был слишком ярким — и что-то поблёскивало зелёным огнём. Над ним склонился темноволосый маг в чёрной мантии, всё ещё растирая ему руки и ноги и неистово бормоча какие-то ругательства себе под нос. Гарри слабо моргнул, не понимая, где находится, и посмотрел в сторону, где находился источник зелёного света.

Увидев зелёный факел, он всё вспомнил.

Перепугавшись, Гарри отскочил от Северуса Снейпа, но тело, отвыкшее от движения, отказалось его слушаться, и он упал на пол, застонав. Снейп схватил его за плечи.

— Отойдите от меня! — прохрипел Гарри.

— Тише! — прошипел Снейп, с унизительной лёгкостью удерживая Гарри. — Ты хочешь выбраться отсюда или нет?

Удивившись, Гарри перестал вырываться:

— Вы пришли сюда, чтобы...

— Некогда! — Снейп вытащил его из гробницы, поставил на ноги, поймав, как только Гарри начал падать, и обхватил его одной рукой за поясницу, закинув другой руку Гарри себе на плечо, чтобы поддерживать его.

— Пошевеливайся!

Пошатываясь, они пробирались по тоннелю. Гарри споткнулся обо что-то похожее на большой мешок, и они вышли в главный коридор, но Снейп не замедлил шаг. Они и так двигались медленно, безусловно, рискуя, что их обнаружат, но страх или надежду, которую мог бы чувствовать Гарри во время этого путешествия, пересилило то обстоятельство, что попытка не потерять сознание занимала всё его внимание. Шагать вперёд было ещё трудней: Снейп практически тащил его за собой.

— Как Вам удалось —

— Заткнись, Поттер!

В логове Волдеморта было подозрительно тихо. Голова Гарри кружилась, и он шёл, спотыкаясь и опираясь всем весом на Снейпа, чувствуя, как сознание, вернувшееся к нему в комнате, снова его покидало.

— Ничего... не вижу...

— Тебе не нужно видеть, тебе нужно идти, Поттер! Если нас поймают, всё кончено!

И Гарри шёл, стиснув зубы, чтобы не закричать от боли, пронизывающей невероятно ослабевшее тело. Каждый мускул ныл, голова гудела, глаза сильно жгло, и сейчас ко всему этому добавилась боль в шраме.

— Думаю... он... знает...

— Конечно, он сейчас уже знает. Факел...— внезапно Снейп прорычал заклятие и бросил Гарри к стене, выхватывая свою палочку и бросая ещё одну Гарри. Нащупывая в темноте, ему удалось её поднять, в то время как послышавшийся звук шагов дал понять, что их побег обнаружили.

— Снейп! Какого дьявола...

— Авада Кедавра!

Тот, кого настигло заклятие Снейпа, успел только вскрикнуть, прежде чем Гарри услышал глухой стук от падения чего-то тяжёлого на каменный пол. Снейп схватил Гарри за плечи, поднял на ноги и потащил вперёд. Едва сдерживая приступ тошноты, юноша понял, что тяжёлый мешок, о который он споткнулся, выбираясь из склепа, на самом деле был телом одного из Пожирателей Смерти, убитых Снейпом.

Нога Гарри подкосилась, и они оба упали, потеряв равновесие. Когда Снейп помогал Гарри встать, впереди послышались крики Пожирателей Смерти и взбешённое шипение Волдеморта:

— Северуссс!

— Дьявол! — выругался Снейп, толкая Гарри в один из боковых коридоров. — Поттер, если ты не сможешь бежать, мы оба пропали.

— Стараюсь... — прошептал Гарри, задыхаясь, когда Снейп ещё быстрее поволок его по тоннелям.

Снейп прокричал какое-то заклинание, направив палочку через плечо, где-то позади раздался оглушительный грохот, и Гарри услышал вопль Волдеморта:

— Поймайте их, иначе каждому из вас достанется!

Снейп всё бежал, таща Гарри за собой так, что ноги юноши едва касались земли.

— Поттер, у нас считанные минуты до того, как они будут здесь. Пошевеливайся!

У Гарри так громко гудело в ушах, что он еле слышал, и теперь ему не всегда уже удавалось сдерживать стоны. Голова кружилась, всё тело болело, он чувствовал себя ужасно измотанным и разбитым и сильно сомневался, что ещё долго простоит на ногах.

Впереди в тоннеле что-то взорвалось. Руки, поддерживавшие Гарри, отпустили его, он упал на пол и лежал, не в силах пошевельнуться. Кто-то кричал проклятия, и послышался чей-то голос:

— Северус, кто угодно, но ты — неужели ты не знаешь, что тебе может даровать Тёмный Лорд?

Откуда-то донёсся голос Снейпа:

— То же самое, что и всегда, Люциус. Я долго ждал этого дня. Редукто!

«БАБАХ!» — раздался грохот где-то рядом.

— После всех почестей, которыми он тебя осыпал за последнее время! Какой же ты дурак! Ступефай!

Собрав последние силы, Гарри поднял головы. Снейп и Малфой сражались в облаке пыли, поднявшейся от взрыва, вызванного проклятием Снейпа. Внезапно палочка вылетела из руки Снейпа, и к нему двинулся Малфой:

— Сейчас я не стану убивать тебя, Северус. Если я приведу тебя и Поттера к Тёмному Лорду, он сделает меня примером для подражания, и мне удастся занять положение, которым обладал ты и так неразумно презирал.

Снейп стоял, прижавшись спиной к стене, и в тоннеле, из которого они недавно вышли, послышался грохот падающих камней.

— В отличие от тебя, Люциус, я не считаю статус главной карманной собачонки Тёмного Лорда очень привлекательной позицией.

Стиснув зубы, Гарри нацелил палочку, которую ему дал Снейп, на спину Малфоя:

— Экспеллиармус!

Ахнув от удивления, Малфой бросился на Снейпа, и завязалась драка за палочку. В конце концов, Снейпу удалось её схватить и перекатиться на спину как раз тогда, когда Малфой занёс над ним большой булыжник.

— Империо! — прокричал Снейп, и Гарри несколько раз моргнул от удивления. — Брось этот камень.

Когда Малфой повиновался, Снейп поднял собственную палочку и приказал:

— Возьми свою палочку, вернись к остальным и скажи им, что мы побежали в их направлении. Настаивай на том, чтобы они организовали засаду у главного входа.

Малфой молча забрал свою палочку у Снейпа и поспешил прочь. Гарри попытался встать, но ноги подкосились, и всё его тело тряслось.

— Далеко... ещё?

— Метров сто. На ноги, Поттер, быстрее, пошли! — Снейп попытался его поднять, но в этот раз ноги Гарри отказались его слушаться. — Поттер, встань!

— Пытаюсь... — едва слышно прошептал Гарри, стиснув зубы. Его одолела ужасная слабость. Сердце выскакивало из груди, руки и ноги тряслись, и к горлу подступала тошнота. Тоннель, казалось, сузился, Гарри снова упал на спину и лежал, пока Снейп безуспешно пытался тянуть его за руки. Юноша с трудом подавил рыдание. — Не могу... Простите... Не могу...

— Хорошо. Не вырывайся! — Рука подхватила его под колени, ещё одна — за плечи, и Гарри почувствовал, как его поднимают с пола. Потом его тело стало сильно потряхивать, когда Снейп побежал.

— Поттер, не засыпай!

— Стараюсь...— вздохнул Гарри, чувствуя, как его голова болтается, свешиваясь с плеча Снейпа. Как же он устал...

Похоже, Снейп заметил, что Гарри начал терять сознание:

— Поттер! Не засыпай! — Руки, которые несли его, стали его подбрасывать, тряся из стороны в сторону, чтобы он не заснул.

Но это оказалось бесполезным. Ощущение тяжести снова навалилось на Гарри, и он больше не мог держать открытыми глаза. Голос Снейпа, звавшего его по имени, становился слабее и слабее, боль исчезала, и Гарри снова почувствовал, как погружается в темноту.

— Директор, думаю, он начинает приходить в себя.

— Слава Мерлину! Северус, тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Со мной всё в порядке.

— Профессор, он просыпается?

— Пожалуйста, скажите, что с ним всё будет в порядке!

— Мистер Уизли, мисс Грейнджер, тише. Гарри сейчас не нужно беспокоить.

— Гарри? Дорогой мой, открой глаза, пожалуйста. Я понимаю, что ты устал.

Он лежал на восхитительно мягкой постели, и под головой была подушка. Запах казался очень знакомым, но Гарри пока что не мог заставить себя определить, где находится. Рядом слышались тихие голоса, уговаривавшие его открыть глаза, и чья-то рука гладила его по волосам.

— Он выглядит ужасно. Это был адский риск, Северус.

— Иметь дело с Тёмным Лордом всегда рискованно, Люпин. Считай, что нам всем повезло, что он выбрался оттуда живым.

— Но зелье из асфоделя и полыни! Только посмотрите на него!

— Пошевели мозгами, Люпин, Живая Смерть не оказывает влияния на тело! Мальчишка выглядит сейчас в точности так же, как и тогда, когда появился в логове Тёмного Лорда.

— Северус, Римус, не ругайтесь, пожалуйста!

Гарри постепенно начал вспоминать, что произошло, и попробовал открыть глаза. Не сон ли это? Неужели... он правда в Хогвартсе? Дома? Что случилось? Он хотел спросить это вслух, но вместо этого тихо простонал.

— Шшш, Гарри, всё в порядке. Ты в Хогвартсе.

Правда? Сделав над собой нечеловеческое усилие, Гарри приподнял отяжелевшие веки, и чувство облегчения нахлынуло с такой силой, что ему стало больно. Может, всё это был сон? Приглядевшись, он увидел перед собой Мадам Помфри, Профессора Дамблдора, Римуса Люпина и немного поодаль, в ногах кровати, Рона и Гермиону. Гарри прищурился от света, горевшего в больничном крыле, и Профессор Дамблдор тихо сказал:

— Наверно, стоит сделать слабее свет, Поппи.

Мадам Помфри исчезла из поля зрения Гарри, и юноша увидел стоявшего сзади неё Профессора Снейпа. Снейп вздрогнул, почувствовав на себе взгляд Гарри, и быстро вышел из комнаты, но Гарри успел заметить, что его чёрная мантия была грязной, и на лице виднелись следы запёкшейся крови. Он повернулся к Профессору Дамблдору, который тоже увидел, как Снейп ушёл.

— Что... произошло...

— Что ты помнишь, Гарии?

Гарри сглотнул. У него во рту пересохло.

— Тоннель... — пробормотал он. — Волдеморт...

Те, кто находился в комнате, поморщились, услышав это слово.

— Снейп...

Дамблдор подошёл ближе и позлопал Гарри по руке:

— Все мы очень многим обязаны Профессору Снейпу. Это он отважился проникнуть в крепость Волдеморта, чтобы тебя спасти.

Гарри хотел спросить, что именно произошло, но больше не мог различить сон и воспоминания. Почувствовав, как его глаза закрываются, он уже был не в силах их открыть.

— Тогда... Передайте ему...спасибо...

В следующий раз, когда он проснулся, Гарри услышал голоса возле его кровати и, открыв глаза, увидел склонившуюся над ним Мадам Помфри. Он попытался что-то сказать, но в горле пересохло.

— Хочешь пить? — спросила она, и Гарри кивнул. — Молли, не поможешь мне?

Гарри услышал чьё-то всхлипыванье и почувствовал, как миссис Уизли помогает ему сесть. Мадам Помфри протянула ему стакан воды; он отпил, наслаждаясь холодом, успокаивающим горло, несмотря на то, что ему было ужасно стыдно, что у него не хватило сил держать стакан, и его пришлось держать медсестре. Когда он допил воду, миссис Уизли села на краешек кровати и бережно обняла его

— О, Гарри! — прошептала она, явно стараясь сдержать слёзы.

Гарри прижался к ней и закрыл глаза.

— Простите... — пробормотал он. — Не знаю, почему... так устал... думаю, я и так уже долго спал...

Звук сдавленных рыданий заставил его снова открыть глаза, и, заставляя себя сосредоточиться, он посмотрел на своих друзей.

Все стоявшие вокруг кровати казались усталыми и бледными, но теперь Гарри заметил... Рон и Геримиона выглядели совершенно измученными. Они были ужасно бледными и сильно похудели с того дня, когда он их видел в последний раз, их глаза покраснели от слёз. Увидев, что он проснулся, они чуть не задушили друг друга в объятиях от радости. Римус Люпин выглядел ещё более измождённым, чем когда-либо. Даже Профессор Дамблдор казался уставшим. Лицо миссис Уизли заметно осунулось.

— Долго... меня не было здесь? Я помню Зелье... Сколько Волдеморт заставил меня спать?

Он так устал, что его не разозлили обеспокоенные взгляды. Римус сел с другой стороны кровати и положил руку на плечо Гарри:

— Довольно долго, Гарри. Тебе надо отдохнуть и набраться сил.

— Сколько? — спросил он. Миссис Уизли ещё крепче обняла его.

Кто-то ещё сел рядом на кровать, и Гарри с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на Гермионе. Сзади неё стоял Рон, положив ладони ей на плечи.

— Волдеморт похитил тебя первого июля, — тихо сказала Гермиона, поправляя одеяло. — В понедельник после начала каникул. Сейчас сентябрь. Третье сентября. Два дня назад началась четверть, как раз тогда Снейпу удалось вызволить тебя оттуда.

Она слабо улыбнулась, хотя её уже покрасневшие глаза застилали слёзы, а губы дрожали.

— Так что... Думаю, где-то два месяца. Но казалось, что намного дольше.

Гарри смутился даже не столько оттого, что так много времени прошло, сколько от реакции своих друзей. Миссис Уизли всё ещё обнимала его одной рукой, но другой ладонью она прикрыла рот, заглушая рыдания. Римус отвернулся, его плечи тряслись.

— Прости! — пискнула Гермиона, прерывисто дыша. — Просто... было тяжело.

Она зарыдала, больше не в силах сдерживаться, и Рон сел рядом с ней на кровать, обняв её и слабо улыбнувшись Гарри.

Профессор Дамблдор подошёл к кровати и положил руки им на плечи:

— Думаю, нам сейчас не стоит утомлять Гарри. Нужно время, чтобы он поправился.

Увидев выражения протеста на их лицах, он добавил:

— И многие друзья Гарри ждут новостей.

Одновременно вздознув, Рон и Гермиона встали. Гарри смотрел на них, всё ещё держа голову на плече миссис Уизли, и услышал, как Профессор Дамблдор сказал:

— Сейчас Гарри нужно спать. Он прошёл через ужасные испытания.

Он смутно почувствовал, как Римус и миссис Уизли опускают его на подушку. Самым ужасным было то, что Гарри очень хотелось их успокоить, сказать, что с ним всё в порядке, умолять их, чтобы они не плакали... но голова отяжелела, и у него уже не хватало сил её поднять. Было так странно пропустить столько времени. Он помнил сны, но... он думал, что Снейп ему тоже приснился. Снейп правда был Пожирателем Смерти, или ему это приснилось? Кто знает. Было много других воспоминаний, и он не знал, были они сном или явью.

Пошевелившись на подушке, он заставил себя приоткрыть глаза:

— Римус?

— Да, Гарри? — быстро подошёл Римус, взяв его за руку. — Что такое?

Гарри глотнул.

— Сириус.

Лицо Люпина помрачнело, и Гарри понял ответ, но всё равно спросил:

— Это ведь... был... не сон, да?

Римус покачал головой, пожимая ему руку:

— Мне так хотелось бы, чтобы это был сон. Так хотелось бы...

Это было такой радужной надеждой — верить, что весь кошмарный сон, наконец, закончится, и увидеть, как прибежит знакомая чёрная собака, гавкая и тычась в руку холодным носом... Гарри закрыл глаза. Было больно засыпать с такой мыслью, но он больше не мог сопротивляться усталости.

Тишина и покой никогда не оставались с Гарри слишком долго. Когда он снова проснулся, в больничном крыле было тихо и темно. Он не знал, что его разбудило, но чувствовал себя немного лучше, более отдохнувшим, как будто он не лежал без сознания, а действительно заснул. Только он захотел потянуться, как услышал шаги, направляющиеся в сторонуего кровати.

Вороватые, незаметные шаги. Гарри сразу же закрыл глаза и стал на ощупь искать на столике возле кровати свою палочку, умоляя небо, чтобы она там сейчас была. Что, если она всё ещё находилась у Волдеморта? Но его пальцы сомкнулись вокруг гладкой древесины, и он чуть не ахнул от облегчения. Его рука с палочкой скользнула под одеяло, и он притворился, что спит.

— Пафосный Поттер. Сейчас не выглядит таким уж сильным, правда?

Малфой. Неудивительно.

— Что тебе ещё, Драко? — Гарри узнал голос КРэбба.

— Не знаю... может, сделать так, чтобы подушка укусила его за голову?

«Дзинь!»

— Потише, Гойл! Помфри услышит.

— Это его сова?

— Ага. Могу придумать неприятное пробуждение. Силенсио! Прощальный привет от моего отца — Поттер проснётся с кусками своей совы в постели!

Гарри вскочил, выхватив свою палочку:

— Экспеллиармус!

Палочка Драко вылетела из его рук, и Гойл и Крэббом вскрикнули от удивления. Испугавшись Драко, Хедвиг заухала и нервно захлопала крыльями.

— Убери свои гнусные руки от Хедвиг, Малфой! — заорал Гарри.

— Какого дьявола здесь происходит?

Услышав крик мадам Помфри, Малфой поднял свою палочку и бросился к двери вместе с Крэббом и Гойлом.

— Гарри, что —

— Всего лишь визит Малфоя, — проворчал Гарри, снимая Чары Тишины с Хедвиг и пытаясь не показывать, что у него кружится голова. Сова вспорхнула к нему на кровать, взволнованно теребя его за ухо, и он снова опустился на подушку.

Мадам Помфри, которая прекрасно знала о вражде Гриффиндора и Слизерина, ярко воплотившейся в Гарри и Драко, фыркнула:

— Этого следовало бы ожидать. Надеюсь только, что мне через пару минут не придётся его лечить.

— Я же только обезоружил его, когда он угрожал убить мою сову! — обиженно воскликнул Гарри.

— Ну, всё равно придётся об этом сообщить Директору, — сказала мадам Помфри. — Теперь ложитесь, мистер Поттер. Для выздоровления после Зелья Живой Смерти и так нужно много времени, поэтому Вам не стоит переутомляться.

Гарри кивнул, зевнул и натянул на себя одеяло:

— Мадам Помфри, какой сегодня день?

— Чуть за полночь, уже воскресенье. Если будете хорошо себя вести и отдыхать, то, возможно, не пропустите всю первую неделю!

Когда Гарри снова проснулся, уже был полдень, но всё ещё воскресенье, чему он был очень рад. Рон, Гермиона, Римус и миссис Уизли сидели рядом с его кроватью, и Гарри инстинктивно прислушался, услышав голос Снейпа, разговаривавшего с мадам Помфри.

— Через какое время вы попробовали поднять его на ноги?

— Около десяти минут с момента, когда я дал антидот.

— Северус! Честное слово —

— Тёмный Лорд уже через несколько секунд мог почувствовать, что он пришёл в себя, мадам Помфри. Лучше замедленное выздоровление, чем вообще никакого, если бы нас поймали!

— Надолго ли он пришёл в себя?

— В точности не могу сказать. Менее пяти минут.

— Северус, разве можно сказать ещё менее точно?

— Я действительно отвлёкся... — даже не думай об этом, Люпин.

— О чём не думай, Северус?

— Я сделал это только для того, чтобы Тёмный Лорд не выиграл эту войну, и ни по какой другой причине!

Гарри приоткрыл глаза, с любопытством слушая. Рон, Гермиона, миссис Уизли и мадам Помфри были слишком заняты тем, что наблюдали разговор, и не заметили, что Гарри проснулся. Снейп выглядел довольно воинственно, что, судя по всему, забавляло Люпина.

— Ни по какой другой причине, Северус?

Снейп сложил руки на груди и бросил сердитый взгляд на Люпина:

— Ни по какой.

Люпин улыбнулся:

— Даже не для того, чтобы спасти невинную жизнь?

Снейп всплеснул руками:

— Хорошо, о Добрейший и Великодушнейший Оборотень, — Люпин тихо засмеялся. — признаюсь: по доброте душевной я пришёл прямо в логово Тёмного Лорда, когда он со своими приспешниками мучил авроров, откопал мальчишку и приволок в Хогвартс, полностью раскрыв себя как шпиона и полностью лишив нас жизненно важного канала разведки. Можешь даже не благодарить меня!

Римус не переставал улыбаться, но, когда Снейп закончил свою тираду, тихо сказал:

— Извини, Северус. Ты отличный притворщик, но тебе не удалось отвлечь меня от моей цели. Каким бы равнодушным ты бы ни старался казаться, каким бы противным ты бы ни стремился выглядеть, у тебя не получится меня разубедить и сделать так, чтобы я не благодарил тебя от глубины души. Спасибо за то, что ты спас Гарри.

С отвращением фыркнув, Снейп развернулся и вышел из больничного крыла. Римус посмеивался вмести с миссис Уизли и мадам Помфри, когда Рон посмотрел на кровать:

— Гарри!

Мадам Помфри и миссис Уизли повернулись и, увидев, что он проснулся, засуетились вокруг него. Только через несколько минут ему удалось их убедить, что он не упадёт, если сядет на кровати. Когда они закончили поправлять подушки и уговаривать Гарри поесть, Римус и миссис Уизли сели по разные стороны кровати, а Рон и Гермиона встали, как и раньше, в ногах. Римус заметил, что Гарри всё ещё смотрит туда, где стоял Снейп:

— Не обращай на него внимания, Гарри. Несмотря на его приятнейшую наружность, он переживал так же, как и мы, стараясь придумать, как вызволить тебя.

Гарри помешал ложкой суп, который ему принесла мадам Помфри:

— Что случилось? Я имею в виду, после Прайвет Драйв?

Рон и Гермиона переглянулись.

— Мы знали, что ты спросишь, поэтому собирали все вырезки из «Ежедневного пророка» — обо всём важном, во всяком случае, — сказал Рон. — Гермиона сделала альбом.

— И... когда тебе будет получше, — сказала Гермиона, — мы можем показать тебе дневник. И ты сможешь посмотреть... — Она покраснела, увидев потрясённое выражение лица Гарри.

— Ты имеешь в виду, такой, как у Тома Реддла!

— Это неопасно! — быстро ответила Гермиона. — Я говорила с Профессором Дамблдором об этом. Волшебники могут создавать дневники, которые позволяют перенестись назад и вспомнить, что было. Это чем-то похоже на видео без камеры, — объяснила она. — Хочешь, мы принесём?

Гарри медленно кивнул, и они убежали. Как только они вышли из больничного крыла, он сказал Римусу:

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, как Снейп... сделал это. В ту ночь, когда меня похитил Волдеморт... он был Пожирателем Смерти.

— Профессор Снейп, Гарри, — сказал Римус, улыбаясь, но его голос был серьёзным. — Сейчас он особенно заслуживает твоего уважения. Уверен, что если бы тебя не отвлекало столько всего, ты бы давно понял сам: Северус был шпионом.

Гарри откинулся на подушки. Всё встало на свои места: непоколебимая уверенность Дамблдора в том, что Снейпу можно доверять; то, что Снейп принёс Омут Памяти с изменённым пророчеством, чтобы Волдеморт не убил Гарри; то, что Снейп приготовил зелье, чтобы усыпить Гарри и то, что он знал, когда Волдеморта не будет поблизости и Гарри удастся спасти.

И в то же время Снейп дразнил Сириуса, который из-за этого бросился в Департамент Тайн, где был убит.

— Не понимаю...— прошептал Гарри. — Все знали, что он был шпионом, уже после того, как Волдеморта победили в первый раз. Как он смог вернуться?

— Северус играл роль двойного агента. Волдеморт думал, что он шпионит за Дамблдором, — сказал Римус. — Хотя Северусу и пришлось нелегко, прежде чем удалось убедить Волдеморта, что он всё ещё служит ему.

— Вот почему он рассказал пророчество...— понял Гарри. — Чтобы Волдеморт думал, что...

— Именно, Гарри.

Римус положил ему руку на плечо:

— Ты не обязан любить профессора Снейпа, — тихо сказал он. — Например, я тоже его не люблю. — Гарри слабо улыбнулся. — Но он на нашей стороне, и мы ему многим обязаны. Он много раз рисковал своей жизнью, добывая для нас информацию. Не говоря о том, что он спас тебя.

Гарри начало мутить, и мадам Помфри сказала:

— Тебе нехорошо, Гарри?

— Немного, — ответил он. — Я ведь давно ничего не ел.

— Возможно, у тебя нет аппетита, но всё равно постарайся, — сказала она, забирая поднос с супом, к которому Гарри едва притронулся.

Вернулись Рон и Гермиона с Профессором Дамблдором.Рон держал в руке альбом, а Гермиона маленькую книжечку.

— Добрый день, Гарри, — сказал профессор Дамблдор. — Ты уже выглядишь лучше. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Лучше, — сказал Гарри. Почему-то, когда он видел Дамблдора, у него начинало так же странно что-то шевелиться в животе, как и тогда, когда он думал о том, что его спас Снейп, — как будто он не знал, что должен при этом чувствовать. Последний раз, когда он видел Дамблдора, если не считать дня, когда он проснулся в больничном крыле, они были на лужайке на Прайвет Драйв.

— Профессор Дамблдор... что случилось с моей тётей и Дадли?

Радостное выражение лица Директора растаяло. Он подвинул стул к кровати, и Римус подвинулся.

— Твои тётя и кузен в безопасности. Мне очень жаль за дядю Вернона.

Гарри на мгновение стало трудно дышать. Он не знал, что чувствовать по поводу того, что произошло с дядей Верноном, но вина была заметнее всего в буре эмоций, кипящих внутри. Он уставился на одеяло, сложив руки:

— Я не смог... вовремя забрать его. Мы слишком долго ждали...

Они никогда не хотели, чтобы я с ними жил, потому что тётя Петуния знала, что может случиться что-то вроде этого. Она просто старалась защитить свою семью. И она оказалась права. Я не принёс им ничего, кроме горя...

Тёплые пальцы взяли его за подбородок. Дамблдор не смотрел ему в глаза, и Гарри теперь понимал, почему, но как только он увидел во взгляде старого профессора доброту и понимание, у него застрял комок в горле.

— Гарри, это случилось не по твоей вине. Петуния Дурсль, возможно, не была довольна тем, что ей пришлось взять тебя, но уверяю тебя, она знала об опасности. Я не пытался этого от неё скрыть. Она взяла тебя к себе в дом, потому что тебе грозила опасность, и потому, что опасность — это то, что семья должна разделять.

У Гарри защипало в глазах, и он прошептал:

— Но она ведь винит меня? Они оба так делали...

Дамблдор не ответил, и Гарри понял всё, что хотел.

— Я был единственным, кто мог их спасти.

— Гарри, нет! — воскликнула Гермиона. — Тебе нельзя так думать!

— Почему бы и нет, — пробормотал он, скрипя зубами.

— Потому что, — сказал Дамблдор, когда миссис Уизли начала поглаживать Гарри голову, — один из самых тяжёлых уроков, которые надо усвоить, заключается в том, что есть битвы, которые невозможно выиграть. Есть задания, с которыми ты не сможешь справиться. У тебя было очень мало времени, Гарри, и трое перепуганных людей, совершенно незнакомых с нашим миром и неспособных самостоятельно спастись. К тому же, тебе самому надо было спасаться от Волдеморта. Ты сделал всё, что смог. Тебе не стоит себя винить в том, что ты не смог сделать большего.

Гарри закусил нижнюю губу, отчаянно пытаясь не показывать своих эмоций, но почувствовал, как его обняла миссис Уизли. С одной стороны, ему хотелось оставаться в её объятиях, но он запаниковал, испугавшись, что из-за этого он не сможет себя контролировать. Однако он не мог освободиться, не обидев её, и, почувствовав, как его горло сдавили слёзы, ещё сильнее закусил губу, пытаясь сдержаться. Столько всего произошло... Сириус, пророчество, Прайвет Драйв, дядя Вернон, Снейп, пытки, Зелье, страх...

Миссис Уизли поцеловала его в лоб возле шрама:

— Всё в порядке, Гарри. Всё будет в порядке.

Из его груди вырвалось сдавленное рыдание. И ещё одно. И ещё. Всхлипы становились чаще и чаще, и Гарри услышал обеспокоенное восклицание Люпина и голос Дамблдора:

— Пусть Молли с этим разберётся, Римус. В конце концов, она в этом специалист.

Для Гарри со смерти Сириуса прошло всего несколько ужасных недель. Наконец, весь страх и боль, гнев и потрясение просто отказались оставаться внутри него, и он зарыдал, прижавшись к маме Рона. Сейчас это было так легко — раньше ему бы стало стыдно, что профессор Дамблдор, Римус и Рон стоят рядом, наблюдая, как он плачет, словно малый ребёнок, в объятиях миссис Уизли. Теперь ему это было безразлично.

Он плакал долго, или, может, ему так показалось. Когда, наконец, нормальные эмоции вроде смущения начали брать верх, он пробормотал:

— Простите...

— Не говори глупости, — ответил Рон, который занял место Римуса с другой стороны кровати и гладил Гарри по спине. — Поверь, мы несколько месяцев делали то же самое, когда не знали, чем всё закончится. Я тоже часто срывался и ни с того ни с сего начинал реветь, как малое дитя.

Гарри удивлённо посмотрел на него: мысль о том, что Рон может плакать, как Гермиона или миссис Уизли, звучала так... странно. Гермиона стояла сзади Рона, и на её лице ещё не высохли слёзы, но она улыбалась. В этот момент дверь в больничное крыло открылась, Гарри взглянул через плечо миссис Уизли и замер от удивления.

Профессор Снейп, похоже, был удивлён так же, как и Гарри. Увидев, как Гарри смотрит на него, разинув рот, он замер, и на несколько мгновений они уставились друг на друга. Выражение лица Снейпа сменилось с удивленного на бесстрастное, и, повернувшись на каблуках, профессор быстро вышел из больничного крыла. Профессор Дамблдор улыбнулся Гарри и вышел вслед за Снейпом.

— Твою ж... мать... — пробормотал Рон. — Вот именно сейчас ему понадобилось зайти сюда.

Гермиона шлёпнула его по руке:

— Не говори так, Рон. Он ведь спас Гарри, помнишь?

— Да, и я бы поблагодарил его, если бы не был на сто процентов уверен, что он пошлёт меня подальше! — возразил Рон. — Даю пять нутов, что он поднимет этот вопрос, как только у него появится возможность!

— Рон! — крикнула Гермиона, увидел, как Гарри побледнел. — Не переживай об этом, Гарри. В этом году всё будет по-другому. Сейчас ведь война. Все, кто на нашей стороне, должны объединиться, и Снейп тоже это понимает.

Гарри выдавил из себя улыбку, надеясь, что она права. Кивнув в сторону книг, которые они принесли, он сказал:

— Ну как, посмотрим?

— Ах, да, — Рон подвинулся на кровати, чтобы рядом могла сесть Гермиона, и положил Гарри на колени альбом. — Эмм... Гарри, просто, чтобы ты знал... это не особенно приятно. Мне всё ещё тошно это перчитывать.

— Аа... понятно, — Гарри с опаской поглядел на большую книгу и покачал головой. — Но всё равно мне надо это прочитать. Мне нельзя себя обманывать и делать вид, что ничего не произошло.

Глубоко вздохнув, он открыл первую страницу.

— Специальный выпуск «Пророка», — сказал Гермиона. — За тот понедельник.

«**_Мальчик-Который-Выжил похищен Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть_**

_Минуты спустя после главной битвы в тюрьме Азкабан, в ходе которой Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть самостоятельно освободил своих Пожирателей Смерти, последователи Тёмного Лорда начали сокрушительную атаку на маггловский населённый пункт Литтл Уининг в графстве Суррей, выбрав своей целью дом магглов Петунии и Вернона Дурслей, родственников и опекунов Гарри Поттера._

_Двойная атака привела к тому, что силы авроров оказались рассредоточенными, что вызвало крупные потери (список павших в сегодняшней битве см. в мемориальном объявлении на странице 5), но свидетели отмечают мужество авроров, защищавших дом, и действие защитных чар, которые были установлены шестнадцать лет назад, чтобы обеспечить безопасность Мальчика-Который-Выжил, и успешно выполняли свою роль до тех пор, пока не пришёл Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Как сообщается, Тёмный Лорд уничтожил защитные чары, и ставший результатом этого магический шок привёл к тяжёлым травмам нескольких авроров и Пожирателей Смерти, а также существенным повреждениям находившихся поблизости строений. Сняв защитные чары, Тёмный Лорд непосредственно атаковал дом номер четыре на Прайвет Драйв._

_Директор Школы Магии и Чародейства Хогвартс Альбус Дамблдор прибыл на место несколько минут спустя, но не смог сразиться непосредственно с Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть вследствие атаки дементоров._

_В то время как усилиями защитников удалось отразить атаку дементоров, к ужасу свидетелей происходящего Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть появился с Гарри Поттером. Как представляется, Мальчик-Который-Выжил был ранен и назодился под действием заклинания. Директором Дамблдором была предпринята попытка договориться об освобождении Поттера, которая не привела к желаемому результату, после чего Тёмный Лорд скрылся вместе со своим заложником._

_Всё магическое сообщество потрясено до глубины душа таким ужасающим поворотом событий. Одним из авроров, присутствовавших во время атаки, было сделано короткое заявление, согласно которому будет сделано всё возможное, чтобы спасти Гарри Поттера: «Находиться в руках Лорда В** — ужасная судьба для любого, в особенности — для Гарри»._

_В ближайшее время мы надеемся пообщаться со знакомыми Гарри Поттера. «Ежедневный Пророк» также выражает свои соболезнования семье Дурслей. Согласно ещё не подтверждённому заявлению, Вернон Дурсль, дядя Поттера, был убит, защищая свою жену, сына и племянника. Читайте следующие специальные выпуски, посвящённые дальнейшему развитию событий_».

На несколько минут Гарри уставился на фотографию: на ней был горящий дом номер четыре на Прайвет Драйв, над которым в воздухе висел Тёмная Метка. Саму атаку он помнил смутно из-за усыпляющих чар, которые наложил на него Волдеморт, но эту картину он никогда не забудет. На краю полыхающего сада он заметил сидящего на бордюре аврора в красной мантии, обнимающего человека в потрёпанной одежде. Это был Римус. Эмоции нахлынули с такой силой, что к горлу подступила тошнота, когда Гарри понял, что Римус плакал. Тонкс (это она сидела с ним рядом) тоже была в слезах.

Гарри быстро перевернул страницу и прочитал следующий заголовок:

«_**Сообщение, полученное от Пожирателей Смерти: Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть держит в плену и пытает Мальчика-Который-Выжил**_».

И следующий: «_**Дежурство при свечах. Предложения международного сотрудничества и начало масштабных поисков Мальчика-Который-Выжил**_».

И ещё один: «_**Пожиратели Смерти атакуют дом Боунс, сообщения о ранениях авроров, уже неделю нет информации о судьбе Мальчика-Который-Выжил**_»

И ещё: «**_Знакомые и друзья Мальчика-Который-Выжил делают заявление о любви и надежде_**».

Гарри моргнул и прочитал короткую заметку: «_Сегодня "Ежедневным Пророком" было получено сообщение от одноклассников и близких друзей Гарри Поттера, похищенного несколько недель назад Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Из соображений безопасности их имена не раскрываются по просьбе Министерства Магии и Школы Хогвартс, но учащиеся и их семьи попросили, чтобы их сообщений было опубликовано, в надежде на то, что оно дойдёт до Мальчика-Который-Выжил. "Не знаем, прочитает ли он это когда-нибудь, но всё равно хотим сказать", — от лица всех учащихся Хогвартса одноклассник Поттера, чьё горе было заметно корреспонденту. Студент с трудом сдерживал слёзы во время разговора: "Гарри, где бы ты ни был, мы хотим, чтобы ты знал, что мы не сдадимся. Мы ищем тебя и думаем о тебе каждую минуту. Мы тебя любим и очень по тебе скучаем, поэтому, пожалуйста, держись. Мы тебя найдём, чего бы это нам ни стоило, и вернём тебя домой..."_»

Гарри несколько раз моргнул, чувствуя, как очертания страницы расплываются перед глазами. Гермиона положила ему руку на колено, и он робко улыбнулся.

— Жаль, что я не увидел это в тот день, когда оказался в крепости Волдеморта. Мне было бы легче. Спасибо, — сказал он. — Я так понимаю, это ты говорила от лица всех учащихся?

Гермиона широко улыбнулась:

— На самом деле, это была не я.

Гарри снова моргнул, и они посмотрели на Рона, который густо покраснел.

Уставившись на одеяло, Рон пробормотал:

— Говорил же тебе, у меня сдали нервы, — он тоже стеснительно улыбнулся.

Миссис Уизли улыбнулась и погладила Рона по щеке:

— У нас у всех они сдали. И У Рона, и у Гермионы, и у Джинни, — у всей нашей семьи, конечно, — и у твоих друзей, Невилла и Луны, и у многих одноклассников. Они четыре дня умоляли нас, пока мы не согласились вместе прийти в редакцию "Ежедневного Пророка".

— Ну, мы же знали, что нас не разрешат подписаться, — сказала Гермиона, — поэтому мы хотели, чтобы это было от имени всех нас, и так казалось правильно. Даже если ты не мог это прочитать.

— Вся страна сходила с ума, — сказал Рон. — Казалось даже, что весь мир. Хагрид и мадам Максим ходили к великанам проверить, не знают ли они чего — их чуть там не убили.

Гарри нахмурился:

— Кстати, где Хагрид?

— Он раз двадцать приходил тебя проведать с того момента, как Снейптебя спас, но что-то случилось с Гроупом, и ему пришлось уехать этим утром, — сказала Гермиона. — Он просил передать тебе, что он обязательно зайдёт завтра после своего первого урока.

Рон кивнул:

— Хагриду и мадам Максим удалось получить помощь от других магических правительств. Французское Министерство Магии прслало отряд авроров, американцы прислали три отряда и даже разрешили использовать их маггловскую технологию — как это называется, Гермиона?

— Спутники, — сказала Гермиона. — Инфракрасное изображение и всё такое. Мы думали, что если у Волдеморт установлены скрывающие чары, может, он не догадается защититься от маггловских методов, которые, на самом деле, очень продвинутые, несмотря на всё, что говорит Фадж.

Гарри нахмурился:

— Разве Снейп не мог сказать, где находится штаб Волдеморта?

— Профессор Снейп не знает, — сказала миссис Уизли. — Ты находился в главной крепости Сам-Знаешь-Кого, Гарри. Туда невозможно аппарировать напрямую, и внутри действуют постоянные скрывающие чары, которые не позволяют определить, где находится штаб. Пожиратели Смерти аппарируют в зону чар, и потом уже заходят внутрь. Мы надеялись, что если удастся определить, где это находится, мы сможем как-то прикрыть Снейпа или помочь ему, когда он освободит тебя, но этого не получилось, и ему пришлось действовать одному.

Гермиона вздрогнула:

— Несколько недель мы даже не знали, что ты жив. Это было ужасно, я несколько ночей не могла заснуть, а в другие дни не хотелось просыпаться. Конечно, нам ничего не говорили про Снейпа и Пожирателей Смерти. В твой День рождения Профессор Дамблдор рассказал нам, что ты был в плену.

Гарри поднял дневник. К его облегчению, он был совершенно не похож на дневник Тома Риддла. Обложка была красной с золотым, а внутри было написано «Гермиона Грейнджер и Рон Уизли». Страницы были пустыми, как и в дневнике Риддла.

— Я заколдовала дневник, чтобы никто, кроме нас, не мог его исопльзовать, — сказал Гермиона. — Ты можешь просто читать, что мы записали, или назвать конкретную дату.

— Очень хорошая задумка, Гермиона, но я не думаю, что Гарри прямо сейчас стоит смотреть дневники, — сказал Римус, подойдя сзади.

— Ну да, вы правы, — сказал Рон. — И ты ведь и так представляешь, что произошло. Начало просто ужасное, а дальше — в основном, мы бегаем, пытаясь понять, что происходит, и чувствуя себя совершенно бесполезными.

— Ну вы всё-таки сделали больше, чем я. — фыркнул Гарри. — Я всё это время спал.

Миссис Уизли вздрогнула и положила ему руку на плечо.

— Я рада, Гарри. То есть, конечно, мне бы хотелось, чтобы тебя не похитили тогда, но когда мы не знали, что происходит, мы... сходили с ума, думая, что вдруг они... мучают тебя всё это время... — сказала Гермиона.

По коже Гарри пробежала дрожь, и он решил не рассказывать им, какой была первая ночь. Это их только огорчило бы.

— Ага, хотя бы мне не пришлось... так долго ждать. С другой стороны, я не заметил, как прошло время, и сейчас кажется, что должны быть летние каникулы.

— Это пройдёт, когда начнутся уроки, сказал Римус.

— Сколько мне ещё нужно сидеть здесь? — спросил Гарри.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросила мадам Помфри.

— Намного лучше, — ответил Гарри. — Как будто я хорошо выспался и отдохнул, а теперь могу встать. Мне можно ходить на занятия? Я не хочу ничего пропускать. — с надеждой спросил он.

Мадам Помфри нахмурилась:

— Вообще это рановато, Гарри. Зелье Живой Смерти может иметь скрытое действие, и ты ещё очень слаб. Тебе нужен отдых, чтобы выздороветь.

— Но мне всего лишь нужно дойти до нужного кабинета, — возращил Гарри. — Если я пропущу первую неделю, я за целый год не наверстаю!

Мадам Помфри прогнала Рона и Гермиону с дороги, посмотрела Гарри в глаза и прощупала ему пульс, неодобрительно бормоча про себя.

— Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты сейчас встать и немного походить.

Гарри с радостью сбросил одеяло.

— Потише, Гарри, — предупредил Римус. — Ты долго лежал без сознания.

Гарри несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и сел, опустив ноги на пол. Чем раньше он займётся учёбой, тем скорее ему удастся от всего отвлечься. Меньше всего он хотел начать учебный год позже, чтобы все таращились на него и перешёптывались каждый раз, когда он заходит в класс, и пытаться нагнать остальных. Сейчас ему было нечего делать, кроме как лежать в кровати и думать о дяде Верноне, тёте Петунии и Дадли, о Сириусе и той битве в Департаменте Тайн...

Он осторожно встал, и Рон с Гермионой бросились к нему, чтобы поддержать, если он упадёт, но Гарри только немного пошатнулся. Он сделал несколько неуверенных шагов, а потом ещё несколько. Ноги сильно дрожали, но он стоял прямо. Ему удалось медленно дойти до двери и вернуться назад. Конечно, Гарри казалось, что он вот-вот упадёт, но, пытаясь это скрыть, он победно улыбнуться.

Мадам Помфри покачала головой:

— Ваша физическая выносливость меня не перестаёт изумлять, Поттер. Даже после того, как вас усыпили и целых десять недель держали в заточении в пещере, вы в течение недели собираетесь ходить на занятия, ввязываться в драки и иметь дело с питомцами Хагрида.

Гарри снова сел на кровать (непринуждённо, чтобы она ничего не начала подозревать) и мило улыбнулся ей:

— Значит, мне можно отсюда уйти?

— Пусть это будет на вашей совести, в таком случае. Но, Поттер, не питайте иллюзий, — строго добавила она. — Не думайте, что, если вам сейчас лучше, действие зелья прошло. Вы можете чувствовать в дальнейшем внезапные приступы слабости или усталости, если это произойдёт, немедленно ложитесь. Я пришлю записку вашим преподавателям. Будьте осторожны хотя бы неделю и ни в коем случае не переутомляйтесь!

— Да, мэм, — пробормотал Гарри, покраснев, когда она погрозила ему пальцем.

— Какие у вас завтра уроки? — спросила она.

— Ээ... — Гарри понял, что не знает, и вспомнил, что не закончил домашние задания на лето.

— Завтра утром ЗОТИ, Магические Существа и после обеда Трансфигурация, — сказала Гермиона. — Мы... выбрали за тебя предметы, Гарри. Надеюсь, ты не обижаешься. Но нам надо было купить тебе книги, и мы не знали, когда ты вернёшься...

Гарри махнул рукой:

— Неважно, если вы только не выбрали Прорицание.

Рон пожал плечами и покачал головой.

— Какие у меня предметы? — спросил Гарри.

Бумага зашуршала, когда Гермиона открыла на последней странице альбом с газетными вырезками.

— Где-то здесь положила... — пробормотала она. — А, вот, — она протянула ему список.

«**Защита от Тёмных Искусств (уровень Ж.А.Б.А.) (Общее)**

**Продвинутая Защита с акцентом на проклятиях**

**Зельеварение (уровень Ж.А.Б.А.)**

**Трансфигурация (уровень Ж.А.Б.А.)**

**Чары (уровень Ж.А.Б.А.)**

**Продвинутый Уход за Магическими Существами**

**Травология (уровень Ж.А.Б.А.)**

**Международное Магическое Сотрудничество**

**Специализированная Защита**»

— Вау, — пробормотал Гарри, с восхищением прочитав список. — Классно!

— Невилл, Рон и я составили его сместе с Профессором Макгонагалл, — сказала Гермиона. — Конечно, мы знали, какие у тебя будут предметы уровня Ж.А.Б.А., но потом прислали список элективных курсов.

Рон показал на список:

— В письмах было сказано, что все, кто хочет в дальнейшем работать в магических правоохранительных органах, должны выбрать Специализированную Защиту и хотя бы один из других курсов Защиты от Тёмных Искусств. Профессор Макгонагалл сказала, что ты хотел быть аврором, поэтому мы выбрали эти два, и она ещё подумала, что Международное Магическое Сотрудничество тебе тоже пригодится. И ещё мы подумали, что акцент на проклятиях очень пригодится нам всем.

«С этим не поспоришь», — подумал Гарри и вдруг вспомнил что-то ещё:

— Даже если Снейп не будет вспоминать... всё...это...сомневаюсь, что он не заметит, что у меня нет домашнего задания.

В пустом больничном крыле раздался хохот Рона и Гермионы, и Профессор Люпин сказал:

— Не переживай, Гарри, профессор Дамблдор издал общий приказ, чтобы тебе дали дополнительное время и ты успел сделать домашнее задание. Только начни с зельеварения.

Скорчив рожу, Гарри пробормотал:

— Я даже закончил это эссе, когда... всё случилось. Может, каким-то чудом мне удастся его вспомнить.

Рон вытаращил глаза:

— Закончил? Через три дня после того, как прислали результаты С.О.В.?

— Мне больше нечего было делать!

Мадам Помфри захлопала в ладоши:

— Мистер Поттер, если вы так хотите завтра пойти на занятия, советую вернуться в спальню сейчас же и хорошо выспаться. Вам это нужно.

_**От переводчика:**_

_**Я ОЧЕНЬ-ОЧЕНЬ РАДА всем читателям (да-да, я вижу, что вы читаете, и так приятно знать, что перевод читают люди со всего мира)! =) Привет из России и спасибо за вдохновение и силы, которые мне дарит ваша поддержка! :*) Кстати, уже очень скоро будет новая глава))**_


	5. Chapter 5 Два шага по полу

Несмотря на всё, что Гарри утверждал, чтобы уговорить мадам Помфри выписать его из больничного крыла, в действительности он чувствовал, что на самом деле не был в такой уж хорошей форме: что и говорить, он целых два месяца провёл без движения. Рон и Гермиона несли его сумку, поэтому ему удалось медленно дойти до Гриффиндорской Башни. Однако к тому времени, как они подошли к портрету, Гарри начал сомневаться, удастся ли ему подняться по лестнице в спальню, и его друзья обеспокоенно посмотрели на него.

— Гарри, ты уверен, что у тебя хватит сил ходить на занятия? — спросила Гермиона.

— Да, конечно, — облокотившись на стену, чтобы перевести дух. — Просто немного не в форме.

— Выглядишь потрёпанным, дружище, — сказал Рон. — Присядь и отдохни, пока мы не поднялись наверх: там все бросятся к тебе и точно не дадут ни минуты покоя.

Не прошло и минуты, как Кэти Бэлл заметила, как они вошли, и закричала громче, чем когда Гриффиндор выиграл кубок по Квиддичу: «ГАРРИ!»

Гарри едва успел упасть в кресло прежде, чем оказался среди визжащей, кричащей, орущей (и в некоторых случаях — рыдающей) толпы гриффиндорцев.

— О, Гарри, слава Мерлину, что с тобой всё в порядке!

— Значит, ты поправился Гарри?

— Мадам Помфри тебя отпустила?

— Правда, что Снейп тебя спас?

— Волдеморт тебя пытал?

— Где ты был всё это время?

— Что произошло?

— Я слышал, тебя отравили!

— Эй! — завопил Рон, заставив, наконец, всех замолчать, что не смогли сделать уговоры Гермионы. — Он только-только выбрался из когтей Лорда Волдеморта, — почти все вздрогнули, — поэтому давайте полегче с ним, а?

Бормоча извинения, все собравшиеся гриффиндорцы сделали шаг назад, но всё ещё обеспокоенно смотрели на Гарри.

— Ладно, Поттер, — раздался откуда-то голос Шеймуса Финнигана, — выкладывай!

Гарри моргнул и посмотрел на Рона и Гермиону, которые беспомощно пожали плечами. Он глубоко вдохнул и сказал:

— Ну, вот я и вернулся.

— Гарри! Проснись, ты пропустишь завтрак!

Гарри резко вздрогнул, вспоминая смутные неприятные сновидения. Глаза жгло, и всё тело казалось очень тяжёлым.

— Почему ты меня не пробовал разбудить? — пробормотал он, понимая, что проспал.

— Пробовал, — обиженно произнёс Рон. — Только ты опять заснул.

Он сел на край кровати, в то время как Гарри на ощупь искал очки и одежду:

— Всё в порядке, дружище?

— Ага, — ответил Гарри и, спотыкаясь, пошёл в ванную. — Просто устал. Ты лучше спускайся без меня.

— Да я не спешу.

К тому времени, как Гарри умылся ледяной водой, чтобы проснуться, оделся и вернулся в спальню, там уже ждала Гермиона.

— Кому-нибудь из нас понести твою сумку? — предложила Гермиона.

— Я могу сам! — резко ответил Гарри, и она вздрогнула. Он раздражённо вздохнул. — Прости. Я просто никогда не вернусь в форму, если не буду пробовать.

— Но ты же не хочешь опять оказаться в больничном крыле, — сказала Гермиона. — Я читала о последствиях действия этого зелья: если будет рецидив, ты несколько дней проболеешь.

Гарри пошёл на компромисс и наложил Уменьшающие Чары на свою сумку и с облегчением вздохнул: у него начинали трястись руки даже если он поднимал книгу.

— Ладно, пойдём.

Они вышли из гриффиндорских спален, и Гарри пришлось очень медленно спускаться по лестнице.

— Наверно, придётся быстро поесть, чтобы успеть на занятия, — сказала Гермиона.

Рон пожал плечами:

— Не думаю, что это так трудно. И даже если мы опоздаем на ЗОТИ, сомневаюсь, что у Гарри будут проблемы.

Гарри вспомнил еще кое-что, о чём раньше не успел спросить:

— Кстати, кто в этом году преподаёт ЗОТИ?

Рон и Гермиона остановились и удивлённо посмотрели на него, а потом переглянулись.

— Блин, кажется, мы забыли, — засмеялся Рон.

— Ну, так кто? — повторил вопрос Гарри.

Мило улыбаясь, Гермиона перепрыгнула через несколько ступенек:

— Мм, скоро увидишь.

В Большом Зале стало очень тихо, когда вошли Рон, Гермиона и Гарри.

— Гарри! — наконец, закричал кто-то, и их окружила огромная толпа гриффиндорцев, хаффлпафцев, когтевранцев во главе с Джинни.

Гарри, которому чудом удалось удержаться на ногах, спросил у неё:

— Где ты была?

Джинни засмеялась:

— О, я была в Общей Комнате Гриффиндора вчера вечером, но ты был занят, и я решила тебя не отвлекать.

— Ты никогда меня не отвлекаешь, — ответил он и обнял её. — Как дела?

Джинни вздохнула:

— Так же, как и у всех. Тогда совершенно сдали нервы. Но теперь лучше, ведь ты вернулся.

Гарри был потрясён тем, как она повзрослела; за лето Джинни сильно выросла и теперь была почти ростом с Гермиону. В её глазах он видел следы долгого и ещё не исчезнувшего горя и тревоги, которые он читал на лицах всех своих друзей. Ему казалось, совсем недавно она вместе с ним сражалась с одним из самых гнусных Пожирателей Смерти. Вся её беззаботность, которая ещё оставалась даже после того, как было покончено с дневником Тома Реддла, исчезла.

Джинни отошла в сторону, пропустив Джастина Финч-Флетчли и Ханну Эббот, которые хотели поздороваться с Гарри, и вдруг встала на цыпочки и стала отчаянно жестикулировать, как будто хотела о чём-то предупредить. Гарри моргнул, но прежде, чем успел понять, что она ему говорила, увидел, что Джинни имела в виду: мимо братьев Криви проталкивалась Чо Чанг. «О... ладно...» — он заставил себя улыбнуться и ждал, пока она подойдёт.

— Ээ... Привет, Гарри, — сказала Чо, и Гарри с облегчением заметил, что она так же волновалась, как и он.

— Привет, Чо, — краснея, ответил он. Она не выглядела такой же безутешной, как в конце пятого курса, но и счастливой тоже не казалась. — Эмм... Как у тебя дела?

— Нормально, — сказала она. — Просто хотела... сказать тебе, как я рада, что ты... в безопасности. Мы так переживали.

— Спасибо, — ответил он. Она улыбнулась и ушла, в то время как к Гарри подошли Энтони Голдштейн и Терри Бут с Когтеврана.

К тому времени, как ему, наконец, удалось сесть за стол, время завтрака почти прошло.

— Может, тебе получше поесть? — спросила Гермиона, наблюдая, как он обгрызает кусочек тоста.

— Да я не голодный, — ответил он.

— Тебе нужны силы, — настаивала она. — Съешь ещё...

— Гермиона! — воскликнул Рон. — Не придирайся к нему!

— Я просто...

— Со мной всё в порядке! — рявкнул Гарри.

Скорчив рожу, Гермиона продолжила есть омлет и пробормотала:

— Тогда не жалуйся потом, если упадёшь в обморок на Защите.

Прежде, чем Гарри успел что-то возразить, сзади них раздался голос:

— Не переживай, он сегодня не будет участвовать в дуэлях.

Рон и Гермиона широко улыбнулись, и Гарри удивлённо обернулся:

— Римус — то есть, профессор Люпин!

Так Гарри узнал, что новый преподаватель Защиты от Тёмных Искусств...на самом деле не был таким уж новым. Снова-Профессор Люпин вошёл в класс ЗОТИ под гром аплодисментов почти всех шестикурсников. Мысль о том, что в этом году будет не менее трёх занятий с Римусом в неделю, сделала Гарри таким счастливым, как никогда.

Все остальные ученики были так же рады видеть Профессора Люпина, как и Гарри, — ну, может, не настолько, но тем не менее.

— Наконец-то! — закричал Дин Томас, выглядевший готовым обнять Люпина. — С тех пор, как вы ушли, у нас ни разу не было нормального преподавателя ЗОТИ!

— А как же Грюм? — возразила Лавендер Браун.

Гарри улыбнулся:

— Да, с ним всё было в порядке, если не считать, что он работал на Волдеморта!

Почти половина класса, состоявшего из студентов всех четырёх факультетов, вздрогнула, услышав это имя.

— О, ради Мерлина, — пробормотала Гермиона. — Когда все, наконец, смогут перебороть это глупую привычку.

— Глупую привычку! — воскликнул Терри Бут. — Мы же говорим о Сами-Знаете-Ком!

— На самом деле, — сказал Профессор Люпин, перекрикивая жужжание спорящих, — Гермиона права. Мы говорим о Лорде Волдеморте.

Он улыбнулся, заметив, как некоторые вздрогнули:

— Как видите, один из элементов учебного плана по защите уровня Ж.А.Б.А. — психологическая подготовка. Кто попробует ответить, о чём идёт речь? Да, Гермиона?

— Готовиться психологически — это значит, не позволять своим эмоциям, таким, как страх или гнев, мешать самозащите от чёрной магии.

— Именно. Пять баллов Гриффиндору. И, поскольку мы затронули эту тему, может ли кто-нибудь ответить, какое отношение к этому имеет необходимость называть Лорда Волдеморта по имени, — теперь кто-нибудь другой, извини, Гермиона.

Класс захихикал. Люпин улыбнулся, и Гермиона покраснела, но не выглядела такой уж расстроенной. Гарри и Рон подумали о том, чтобы поднять руку, но решили этого не делать. Наконец, Невилл медленно поднял руку:

— Страх перед именем только усиливает страх перед тем, кто его носит?

— Тепло, мистер Лонгботтом, очень тепло, — сказал Люпин, оживлённо потирая руки. — И как это может повредить нашей способности защищаться от тёмного мага, если вдруг мы с ним встретимся? За ответ дополнительные пять баллов.

Невилл задумался, закусив губу:

— Потому что от страха... трудно нормально рассуждать и оценивать ситуацию. И если ты можешь думать... то не можешь по-настоящему сражаться.

— Отлично, Невилл, ещё пять баллов Гриффиндору.

Гриффиндорцы с гордостью посмотрели на Невилла. Профессор Люпин кивнул и подошёл к доске.

— Итак, в качестве подготовительного задания, мы будем работать с этим конкретным страхом. Следовательно... вот одно из основных правил на уроках Защиты от Тёмных Искусств продвинутого уровня: все должны называть все источники тёмной магии, будь то тёмные существа, проклятия или маги, пользуясь их настоящими именами или названиями, — сказал он, пока писал мелом на доске слово «ВОЛДЕМОРТ».

Повернувшись к классу, он понимающе улыбнулся, увидев ужас, отразившийся на лицах некоторых студентов:

— Для меня не секрет, что нужно время, чтобы к этому привыкнуть. Следовательно, первая неделя будет считаться практикой. В этом класса вы будете защищаться от страха перед Волдемортом, — он заметил тех, кто подпрыгнул, услышав это слово, — используя его настоящее имя, а не выражение «Сам-Знаете-Кто». Начиная со следующей недели, в качестве стимула, с факультета каждого, кто не будет использовать настоящее имя Лорда Волдеморта, я буду снимать по одному баллу. Ещё через неделю — пять баллов, и так далее. Невозможно преодолеть свой страх или даже пытаться побороть его, если вы это не сделаете в первую очередь в собственном сознании, — твёрдо сказал он, услышав недовольное перешёптывание. — И кроме всего прочего, эти уроки должны научить вас именно этому.

Гарри, Рон и Гермиона улыбнулись друг другу. Может быть, это будет не такой уж плохой год.

После урока все трое остались, хотя поговорить с Римусом оказалось не так уж просто, потому что многие одноклассники подошли к его столу, чтобы ещё раз сказать, как они рады, что он вернулся. Улыбаясь ещё шире, Гарри, Гермиона и Рон наблюдали, как обычно изнурённое заботами лицо профессора засветилось довольной уверенностью.

— Как вы думаете, он понимает, как нам его не хватало? — вздохнула Гермиона. — Хотя бы в этом году у нас будут нормальные уроки Защиты.

Когда Лавендер и Парвати вышли вместе с Мэнди Броклхёрст и Стивеном Корнфутом с факультета Когтевран, Гарри, Рон и Гермиона подошли к Римусу, который улыбнулся и пожал каждому из них руку:

— А, Гарри, Рон, Гермиона, как я рад снова видеть вас на уроках. И очень благодарен за доверие и поддержку.

— Мы явно не единственные, — сказал Рон, кивнув в сторону двери, только что закрывшуюся за другими почитателями Римуса. — Как хорошо, что вы вернулись. Нам так нужен компетентный преподаватель.

— Именно так выразился Профессор Дамблдор, — засмеялся Римус, качая головой. — Очевидно, сейчас все так беспокоятся по поводу Волдеморта, что старый оборотень, преподающий Защиту от Тёмных Искусств, не выглядит так угрожающе. И, кроме того, в этом году я был единственным кандидатом. Правда! — засмеялся он, когда ребята изумлённо посмотрели а него. — Ну, ладно, возьму свои слова назад, полагаю, что был ещё один кандидат в лице столь любимой всеми Долорес Амбридж, которая, как видимо, жаждет вернуться, — Римус засмеялся ещё громче, увидев, выражение ужаса на их лицах. — Ладно, я всего лишь дразню, не волнуйтесь.

Гарри вздохнул:

— Думаю, не так уж важно, почему, если ты здесь.

Карие глаза Римуса стали серьёзными и он сказал:

— Я никуда не уйду, Гарри, не бойся.

Гарри почувствовал комок в горле, и ему на помощь пришли Рон и Гермиона:

— У нас сегодня Магические Существа. Хагрид уже вернулся? Его не было на завтраке.

— Он готовился к уроку, — ответил Люпин. — Это его первый урок продвинутого уровня, он очень волнуется. — Римус внезапно нахмурился. — Единственно, что я сомневаюсь, стоит ли тебе так далеко идти, Гарри.

Гарри застонал, и Рон захихикал:

— Я могу тебя повезти на плечах!

Представив себе эту картину, они все засмеялись.

— Я ещё не видел Хагрида, — сказал Гарри Люпину. — Ему будет приятно, если я приду на его первый урок.

Люпин покачал головой:

— Если тебя отпустила мадам Помфри, я ничего не могу сделать, кроме как предупредить тебя, чтобы ты сильно не уставал. Живая Смерть — очень сильное зелье, и ты ещё не полностью выздоровел. Ты уже сейчас выглядишь неважно.

Гарри вздохнул, но кивнул в ответ:

— Обещаю, что хотя бы в течение недели не буду летать на иппогрифах и бороться с пещерными троллями.

—Я только об этом и прошу, — сказал Люпин с каменным лицом, и все снова засмеялись. — Ладно, вам пора. Не забудьте хорошо пообедать перед этим!

— Я постоянно ему об этом говорю! — пожаловалась Гермиона, когда они выходили.

— Ах да... Гарри, — позвал его Люпин, когда Рон и Гермиона стояли в дверях, и положил ему руку на плечо, — Просто, чтобы ты знал... — тихо сказал он. — Если тебе нужно поговорить — по любому поводу, в любое время— приходи, мой кабинет всегда открыт.

Несмотря на то, что Гарри уверял друзей и учителей, что с ним всё в порядке, к обеду он начал чувствовать себя измотанным, и во всём теле снова стала ощутима тяжесть. Он подумал пропустить обед и проскользнуть в спальню, чтобы немного вздремнуть, но решил пойти в Большой Зал, чтобы увидеться с Хагридом.

Но ему не повезло: Хагрида в Зале не было, и к тому же Рон и Гермиона заметили, что он еле стоит на ногах.

— Не думаю, что тебе стоит сегодня идти на урок, — сказала Гермиона. — Ты выглядишь совсем обессиленным.

— Да не, я смогу, — пробормотал Гарри, запихивая в рот картофельное пюре. Он всё ещё не был голоден, но надеялся, что от этого ему станет лучше.

Рон посмотрел на часы:

— У нас ещё час до начала урока. Может, тебе пойти в Башню и прилечь?

— Думаю, да, — ответил Гарри, хотя мысль о том, что ему придётся так далеко идти, заставила его застонать. Он ещё немного поел через силу, подперев рукой голову, чтобы хоть как-то держаться прямо: была опасность, что кто-нибудь из преподавателей заметит и потащит его в больничное крыло. «Просто продержись до конца учебного дня», — сказал он себе. — «Тогда можно будет не делать вечером задания и раньше лечь спать».

Оставался вопрос о том, как ему добраться до спален. В его состоянии сама дорога займёт около двадцати минут, и времени поспать почти не останется. Поэтому Гарри решил найти какое-нибудь тихое место в библиотеке и немного вздремнуть, пока его не поймает мадам Пинс. Зевая, он встал из-за стола.

— Тогда встретимся на улице, — сказал он Рону и Гермионе.

Гарри дошёл до библиотеки, но там было много студентов, ищущих материалы для эссе. Разочаровавшись, он уже собирался уходить, когда наткнулся на Джинни (в прямом смысле этого слова!), которая читала о Чарах Исчезновения для С.О.В.

— Привет, Гарри! — сказала она, не ожидая увидеть его здесь, и отодвинула в сторону книги на своём столе. — Хочешь готовиться к урокам?

Оглянувшись, он стеснительно признался:

— Скорее, спать. Думал ненадолго вздремнуть перед уроком. До Башни далеко идти.

Джинни с беспокойством посмотрела на него.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — спросила она таким тоном, что Гарри сразу ощетинился.

«Не злиться, не злиться, она всего лишь волнуется», — он заставил себя кивнуть.

— Мадам Помфри говорила, что первые дни буду быстро уставать. Это пройдёт.

Улыбнувшись, она убрала всё со стола:

— Я буду стеречь, чтобы мадам Пинс не заметила.

— Спасибо! — сказал он, и они оба засмеялись, вспоминая, как мадам Пинс застукала их в конце пятого курса, когда они ели шоколадные пасхальные яйца.

Джинни повернула стул, чтобы следить, не подходит ли кто-нибудь к их столу, и, с благодарностью посмотрев на неё, Гарри положил на пол сумку и опустил голову на руки. Через несколько минут он заснул мёртвым сном.

Красная вспышка проклятия Беллатрикс ударила Сириуса прямо в грудь. На его лице ещё не заме смех, но его глаза расширились от ужаса. Гарри отпустил Невилла, ещё не понимая, что происходит, и снова побежал вниз по ступенькам, держа наготове палочку, в то время как Дамблдор повернулся к Завесе.

Казалось, Сириус падал целую вечность. Его тело грациозно изогнулось, и он начал опускаться за завесу, закрывающую арку.

И Гарри увидел на некогда красивом усталом лице своего крёстного взгляд, в котором смешались страх и удивление, когда он упал сквозь древнюю арку и исчез за завесой, которая на мгновение заколыхалась и снова стала неподвижной...

— Гарри? Гарри, только что прозвенел звонок, — кто-то осторожно тряс его за плечо.

Гарри резко поднял голову. Его мутило, руки дрожали, и на губах застыл крик. Он подавил его и моргнул, глядя на удивлённую Джинни:

— Аа... урок. Точно. Спасибо.

Его горло болезненно сжалось. Сейчас всё было так похоже на тот день в прошлом году, когда он больше всего на свете хотел поговорить с Сириусом...

— Гарри? Ты уверен, что с тобой всё в порядке?

— Ага, — выдохнул он, хватая ртом воздух. — Просто... плохой сон.

Глаза Джинни светились пониманием, и она ближе подвинулась к нему, но он сделал шаг назад. Объятия Уизли, казалось, заставляли его не выдержать и заплакать быстрее, чем что бы то ни было, и он не хотел, чтобы это произошло сейчас. Не желая обидеть Джинни, он попытался улыбнуться, и она кивнула и похлопала по плечу.

— Мне надо найти Рона и Гермиону. У нас сегодня занятие с Хагридом.

— Ой, здорово! — воскликнула она, с радостью меняя тему. — Он будет рад тебя видеть. Только слишком не уставай.

— Постараюсь, — засмеялся он и, помахав ей рукой, вышел из библиотеки.

Когда Гарри встретил Рона и Гермиону на улице, они с радостью заметили, что он выглядел более отдохнувшим, хотя и всё ещё зевал. В то же время, ему казалось, что дорога до домика Хагрида заняла гораздо дольше, чем когда-либо раньше, и к тому моменту, когда они пришли, он выбился из сил.

— Эй, Гарри! С тобой всё в порядке? — спросил Майкл Корнер, заметив, как Гарри опирается на плечо Рона.

Гарри не знал, что лучше: не обратить внимания на вопрос или сказать ребятам, чтобы они оставили его в покое, но в итоге решил поступить по-другому.

— Ага, — засмеялся он, пытаясь пошутить над самим собой. — Просто немного не в форме.

Это сработало: Майкл и другие шестикурсники улыбнулись.

Конечно, все за исключением Драко и его приятелей.

— Посмотрите-ка, великий Мальчик-Который-Выжил даже не может сам нести сумку.

Рон отпустил руку Гарри и положил его сумку на землю, но Гарри выхватил палочку:

— Немного не в форме, Малфой, но, как ты уже видел в субботу вечером, я всё равно могу наложить на тебя заклятие даже во сне! — Его рука, сжимавшая палочку, к радости Гарри, не дрожала.

Малфой с ненавистью посмотрел на него, но не пытался достать свою палочку, и Гермиона сказала с притворной любезностью:

— Не огорчайся, Драко. Впервые в жизни ты можешь хоть в чём-нибудь быть лучше Гарри, даже если это всего лишь ходьба.

Дин и Шеймус прыснули, а Парвати и Падма Патил громко захихикали.

— Что случилось в субботу вечером? — спросил Невилл.

— Малфой решил навестить, — ответил Гарри, пожав плечами, садясь на пенёк. — Пришлось попасть в него заклинанием, чтобы убедить в том, что мне не нужны его добрые пожелания среди ночи.

— Добрые пожелания? Не смеши меня... — пробормотал Рон, добавив в конце что-то такое, что Гермиона толкнула его локтём.

Дверь в хижину Хагрида распахнулась.

— Гарри! Не ожидал, что ты сможешь прийти!

— Но я пришёл, — засмеялся Гарри, когда великан, не обращая внимания на класс, бросился к нему и обнял. — Не пропустил бы ни за что на свете!

Хагрид покраснел:

— Я так рад, что так скоро после... ну, ладно. Добро пожаловать на первый урок ухода за Магическими Существами продвинутого уровня! В этом году мы будем работать с ещё более опасными существами, поэтому надеюсь, что вы готовы!

— Блин, что он имеет в виду под «ещё более опасными»? — пробормотал Рон.

— Ладно. Идите за мной! — Хагрид вдруг нахмурился. — Гарри, это не так уж близко, может, тебя понести?

Гарри почувствовал, как кровь прилила к лицу, и услышал, как некоторые засмеялись (Малфой — громче всех).

— Ээ... Нет, спасибо, я сам.

— Ты уверен? — пожал плечами Хагрид. — Ну, тогда пойдём помедленнее. Эй, вы все, следуйте за мной!

Хотя Хагрид вёл их медленно, рассказывая о крылатой лошади, которую он привязывал к вот этому дереву или о низле, которого он вырастил вон там, Гарри едва удавалось не отстать. Он старался улыбаться, делая вид, что не обращает внимания на то, что ему приходится опираться на деревья или на плечо Рона каждые пару минут, и не замечает одышку и выступивший на лбу пот.

— Блин, Поттер превратился даже в большего слабака, чем Лонгботтом! — громко прошептал Малфой Блезу Забини.

— Уверен, что дойдёшь сам? — спросил Рон. — Я могу тебя понести на плечах, и тогда ты сможешь держать в руке палочку и попасть заклятием в Малфоя!

Шестикурсники, состоявшие в А.Д., захихикали.

Гарри тоже улыбнулся:

— Я слишком тяжёлый для тебя.

— Давайте, попробуйте так! — прыснул Невилл.

— Будет интересно посмотреть на Малфоя, — хитро подмигнула Гермиона.

Гарри и Рон переглянулись, и Гарри отдал сумку хохочущему Дину. Рон сел на корточки.

— Раз, два, три — тпру! — Он пошатнулся, когда Гарри вскочил ему на спину. Участники А.Д. расхохотались, наблюдая, как ребята пытались встать ровнее и отчаянно шатались из стороны в сторону.

Хагрид посмотрел на них и широко улыбнулся:

— Всё-таки тебя подвезут, Гарри?

— Ага! — крикнул Гарри, когда Рон чуть не врезался в дерево. — Да ладно, я же не настолько тяжёлый!

— Нет, но ты рукой закрываешь мне лицо!

— Ой, извини, — Гарри убрал руку, и Рон наконец перестал спотыкаться и побежал вперёд, как лошадь. Гарри еле дышал от смеха и стал сомневаться, что таким образом он тратит меньше сил, но так было намного веселее.

— Вперёд!

— Ты прямо как шахматный рыцарь! — сказал Дин.

— Держи палочку наготове, Гарри! Рыцарь наступает на короля чёрных! — радостно закричал Рон и побежал на Малфоя. — В атаку!

Гарри так смеялся над ошарашенным выражением лица Малфоя, увидевшего несущееся огромное двухголовое существо, что едва успел нацелить свою палочку, чтобы навести заклятье связанных ног. Те из немногих оставшихся в классе слизеринцев взбешённо закричали и достали палочки, но участники А.Д. обладали численным превосходством.

— Ладно, ладно, хватит! — сказал Хагрид, который несколько минут, посмеиваясь, наблюдал за игрой. — Потише, потише. Блин, Гарри, ты почти с меня ростом! Давай-ка, спускайся.

Помирая со смеху, Гарри умудрился слезть так, чтобы не свалиться вместе с Роном в грязь.

— Сядь. Все, садитесь. Никуда отсюда не уходите.

Устроившись на траве, Гарри, Рон и Гермиона обеспокоенно переглянулись.

— Ну что, кто-нибудь будет делать ставки? — пробормотал Рон.

— Я не собираюсь, — прошептал Гарри. — Мы можем сколько угодно ставить на самое ужасное, что только можем придумать, и он всё равно найдёт что-нибудь ещё хуже.

Пришёл Хагрид, и все замолчали, думая, с каким же существом им придётся иметь дело на этот раз.

— Ну что ж, это ведь продвинутый класс, и я подумал, что вам пора бы учиться защищаться от действительно опасных существ, а не от тех милых пушистиков, которых я вам показывал раньше.

Даже Гермиона не могла скрыть удивление. Не обращая внимания на их разинутые рты, Хагрид продолжал:

— Я получил разрешение от Директора, поэтому не говорите мне, что это слишком сложно. Если вы так думаете, то в любой момент можете бросить этот предмет. — Он улыбнулся. — Но если будете следовать моим указаниям, с вами всё будет в порядке.

Завершив свою жутковатую приветственную речь, Хагрид сказал:

— Ну, скоро вернусь, — и исчез за деревьями.

— Может, он наконец-то нашёл себе дракона, — предположила Гермиона.

— Драконьи яйца? И чтоб мы их выращивали? — сказал Гарри.

Рон нахмурился:

— Нет, мне бы тогда об этом сказал Чарли.

— Тогда, наверно, василиск, — улыбнулась Гермиона.

— Не шутите об этом, — сказал Гарри. — Тогда я действительно брошу этот предмет.

— Одного хватило? — пошутил Рон.

— Более чем, — зевнул Гарри. — Что бы это ни было, пусть это будет интересным или шумным, иначе я опять засну.

— Блин, если так пойдёт, мне придётся тебя нести до самой Гриффиндорской Башни.

— Отстань, — весело сказал Гарри и откинулся на ствол дерева, закрыв глаза. Это было так приятно. «Если Хагрид скоро не придёт, я точно могу заснуть...»

Внезапно раздалось рычание, от которого задрожали деревья, и Гарри вскочил на ноги, что сделали в это время и все остальные.

— Думаю, ты был пав, Рон, — сказал Дин. — Насчёт дракона.

Гермиона, прищурившись, вглядываясь в густую листву, и вдруг у неё отвисла челюсть от удивления.

—Мерлинова борода... — пробормотала она.

— Гермиона? Переведи это на английский, пожалуйста! — сказал трясущимся голосом Рон, выглядывая из-за Гарри.

— Эмм... ты был частично прав, Рон, — сказала Гермиона. — На самом деле, мы был прав...на треть.

— Что?!

Вырвавшееся пламя подожгло несколько веток, но Гермиона успела потушить его заклинанием, прежде чем отошла в сторону. Из чащи на тяжёлой цепи, которую держал Хагрид, вышло одно из самых страшных на вид существ, которых когда-либо видел Гарри. Сначала он не мог понять, что имела в виду Гермиона. Хотя существо действительно изрыгало пламя, на дракона оно похоже не было. У него была львиная голова, половина туловища напоминала... оленя? Козла? А задняя половина туловища и хвост... ах, вот что Гермиона имела в виду. Определённо драконьи.

— Не подходите, не подходите! — предупредил Хагрид, потянув за поводок. Дважды говорить не пришлось. — Кто-нибудь угадает, что это?

Никто не поднял руки. На Хагрида уставились удивлённые перепуганные лица.

— Даже ты не знаешь! — удивлённо прошептал Рон Гермионе.

— Да нет, знаю, — пробормотала Гермиона. — Просто надеюсь, что проснусь.

— Да ладно тебе, Гермиона, уж ты должна знать! — сказал Хагрид.

Сглотнув, Гермиона начала говорить очень тихо, словно стараясь не привлекать внимание страшного существа:

— Это химера.

— Что?! — воскликнули ребята.

— Погромче, Гермиона!

— Химера! — повторила она громче, и все подскочили, когда чудище повернуло к ним львиную морду.

— Правильно, Гермиона. Она ведь впечатляющая, не так ли? — кивнул Хагрид в сторону химеры. — Адски трудно найти яйца, но с этой красавицей мне повезло. Уже взрослая, но ей был нужен дом.

— Не буду спрашивать, что случилось с её прежним домом, — слабо прошептала Гермиона.

Хагрид привязал цепь к дереву и бросил химере целую тушу овцы, которую принёс на плече. Гарри подумал, что такое тело будет мешать химере двигаться, но, увидев, как животное прыгнуло и за секунду разорвало на мелкие кусочки свою добычу, понял, что ошибался.

— Хагрид, — сказала Парвати, стараясь не смотреть на химеру, — что мы должны научиться с ней делать?

—То же самое, что я показывал вам: кормить, ухаживать, подходить к ней — и при этом остаться в живых! — Хагрид, казалось, был очень доволен собой и реакцией испуганных ребят. — Считайте, что вам повезло. Я слышал, Тёмный Лорд завёл себе василиска. — Гермиона вскрикнула. — Мог бы достать себе такого же, но химеру легче было найти.

— Надеюсь, вы имеете в виду, относительно легче, — сказал Гарри.

— Ну, да. Итак. Гермиона. Может, поможешь мне кое-что продемонстрировать?

У Гермионы отвисла челюсть, и девушка в панике посмотрела на класс.

— Извини, я бы выбрал кого-то другого, но ты единственная, кто знал, кто она.

Как и следовало ожидать, любопытство Гермионы взяло верх:

— Откуда вы знаете, что это она? У неё львиная грива.

— Правильный ход мыслей, пять баллов Гриффиндору! — сказал Хагрид, и все гриффиндорцы радостно переглянулись. Может, всё будет не так ужасно. — У всех химер есть грива, но самок можно отличить от самцов по хвосту. Так же, как и у драконов, у самок химер на хвосте шипы, чтобы отгонять врагов от гнёзд. Давай, Гермиона, подходи сюда, не стесняйся.

— Ч-что мне делать?

— Просто подойди сюда, со мной ты в безопасности! Итак. Думаю, ты знаешь легенду?

— Про Беллерофона? Да. Он напал на химеру верхом на Пегасе и убил её.

— Правильно. Но легенды умалчивают, что у химер есть слепое пятно. Из-за того, что у них козлиные плечи, они не могут видеть то, что находится прямо сзади них. — Хагрид сделал Гермионе знак подойти ближе. — Ну, эта меня знает, она не будет стараться смотреть на тебя. Всё, что тебя нужно, это держаться сзади неё.

Гермиона с опаской косилась на хвост с шипами:

— А что насчёт этого?

— Ещё один хороший вопрос. Нужно держаться подальше от хвоста. Не волнуйся, — сказал Хагрид, отвязывая цепь от ствола дерева. — Я её крепко держу. Готова?

— Ээ...

— Ну! Теперь вставай сзади неё! — Хагрид потянул рычащую в знак протеста химеру на полянку, и Гарри и все остальные отбежали на безопасное расстояние.

Химера сразу же заметила Гермиону, которая встала сзади чудовища.

— Осторожно! — заорал Рон, когда химера, взбесившись, начала рваться на поводке и пытаться посмотреть через плечо, чтобы увидеть незнакомца.

Глаза у Гермионы стали большими, как блюдца, но она не растерялась (впрочем, как Гарри с Роном и думали) и умудрилась оставаться в поле слепого пятна химеры. С другой стороны, от этого химера начала вертеться из стороны в сторону, и к тому времени, как демонстрация закончилась, Гермиона вся взмокла и тяжело дышала.

— Молодец, Гермиона, молодец! Десять баллов Гриффиндору! — сказал Хагрид, снова привязывая химеру.

Малфой пробормотал что-то про «нечестно», но Гарри не обращал на него внимания. От танца Гермионы с химерой у него закружилась голова. Когда девушка села рядом с ними, Гарри похлопал её по плечу, другой рукой держась за дерево. Все остальные гриффиндорцы, пуффендуйцы и когтевранцы громко аплодировали Хагриду, уводившему химеру.

— Как её зовут? — спросил Невилл, когда Хагрид вернулся.

— Не знаю, Невилл, — ответил Хагрид. — Получил её только прошлым вечером. Есть какие-то идеи?

— Адское пламя! — предложил Дин.

— Гера!

— Брюнхильда!

— Пушистик!

— У меня уже был Пушистик, извини, Шеймус, — сказал Хагрид. — Тогда домашнее задание: написать сочинение о том, как правильно подойти к химере — не просто находиться рядом, как делала Гермиона, а подойти — и придумать ей имя! Двадцать баллов факультету за лучшую идею!

— У него неплохо получается, — прошептал Рон.

Отпустив класс на перемену, Хагрид заметил, что Гарри еле стоит на ногах, опираясь на дерево.

— Иди отсюда, Малфой! И дружков своих прихвати! Кыш! Как ты, Гарри? — спросил он, подходя к ребятам.

Гарри очень хотел стоять прямо, но каждый раз, когда он пытался отойти от дерево, его начинало сильно шатать:

— Просто чуть-чуть голова кружится.

— Мм. Может, вы все присядете на минутку, а потом пойдёте? Сейчас жарковато, — сказал Хагрид, протягивая Гарри руку, чтобы тот мог на него облокотиться.

Гарри очень не нравилось, что Рон и Гермиона носятся с ним, как будто он стеклянный, но понял, что самостоятельно дойти не сможет. Он громко вздохнул, за что его в шутку толкнула локтем Гермиона, и, сказав «Спасибо», пошёл вслед за Хагридом.

Дорого очень сильно утомила Гарри. К тому времени как они поднялись по ступенькам и вошли внутрь, он трясся от усталости.

— Гарри, ты совсем плохо выглядишь, — тихо сказал Гермиона, когда Хагрид подвёл его к своему креслу, по размеру достаточному для того, чтобы Гарри мог вытянуться по весь рост, как на кушетке.

— Неважно себя чувствую, — признался Гарри, опустив голову на подлокотник.

Хагрид обеспокоенно смотрел на него, когда принёс стакан воды, который Гарри с благодарностью выпил:

— Думаю, надо позвать мадам Помфри, Гарри. Ты, похоже, сегодня перетрудился.

— Нет, — быстро возразил Гарри, выпив ещё глоток. — Правда, Хагрид, Гермиона, со мной всё в порядке. Мне нужно только прилечь на пару минут.

Рон, который стоял у двери, кусая губу, внезапно посмотрел в окно и закричал:

— Эй! Малфой!

— Ох, ну ради всего... — сказал Хагрид, шагая к двери. — Я же сказал вам троим уйти отсюда! Десять баллов со Слизерина! Кыш, кыш!

Гарри, Рон и Гермиона не ожидали такого: Малфой и его приятели часто нарушали дисциплину, но Хагрид редко принимал серьёзные меры.

Рон помогалд Гарри снять мантию, а Гермиона развязывала ему галстук, когда Хагрид вернулся с влажной тканью в руках.

— Как же они мне надоели,— проворчал он. — Особенно после всего, что этот Люциус сделал с Гарри...

Он покачал головой и начал вытирать пот с лица Гарри. Раздражённость юноши таяла вместе с сознанием происходившего. Он просто слишком устал.

— Я могу посидеть с ним, если вы куда-то спешите, — сказал Хагрид Рону и Гермионе, увидев, как Гарри опустил голову на подушку.

— Ничего, если мы останемся? — спросил Рон.

Хагрид широко улыбнулся:

— Конечно. Подвинь сюда табуретку. А ты поспи, Гарри, тебе это нужно.

— Спасибо, Хагрид, — пробормотал Гарри, чувствуя, как глаза закрываются. Как же он устал...

— Гарри, ты меня слышишь? Можешь открыть глаза? — обеспокоенный, отдалённо знакомый голос прорвался сквозь мрачные сновидения Гарри, вытаскивая его из глубокого сна. Там, где он просыпался, было холодно, сыро, и он чувствовал ужасную слабость. Дрожа, он попытался снова заснуть, отдавшись темноте.

— Блин, — пробормотал кто-то. — Не могу его разбудить.

— Давай я попробую, Хагрид, — произнёс другой голос, и холодная рука дотронулась до его лба.

— Мне кажется, он очень тёплый.

— Да он весь горит. Нужно как можно скорее отнести его в больничное крыло.

— Мадам Помфри его прибьёт! Давай, расскажи, что ты нас предупреждала, Гермиона.

— Заткнись, Рон! Я не собираюсь такого говорить!

— Хватит! Я схожу за мадам Помфри. Вы с ним побудете?

— Конечно. Быстрее, Хагрид.

— Хорошо. Скоро приду!

Гарри чувствовал во всё теле слабость и боль. Он очень хотел снова заснуть, но голоса не замолкали, и теперь кто-то протирал ему лицо влажной тканью:

— Давай же, Гарри, открой глаза!

Это ему что-то напомнило, но он не осознавал, что именно. Он только знал, что его это пугало.

— Нет... — простонал он и дёрнулся. Он не хотел снова почувствовать странный вкус во рту. Он помнил, что так будет, и не хотел этого.

— Шш, Гарри, всё хорошо. Всё будет в порядке. Рон, принеси его плащ. Он весь дрожит.

— Думаешь, надо? Он такой горячий.

Гарри почувствовал, как его укрыли тёплой сухой тканью, но всё ещё дрожал.

— Не уверена, что это помогает. Ооо... Почему Снейп не мог его раньше освободить?

— Никогда не слышал, чтобы ты так говорила о преподавателе. Ты же сама сказала Гарри...

— Знаю, знаю... Просто... Сейчас, когда я вижу его в таком состоянии... Я злюсь на Снейпа за то, что он не спас его раньше, и на авроров за то, что они не смогли предотвратить похищение, и на Сириуса за то, что он погиб как раз...

Звучание этого имени проникло сквозь туман горячечного бреда, как будто яркий обжигающий свет, и Гарри вздрогнул.

— Ой! Гарри, Гарри, прости, я не знала, что ты... Гарри?

— Думаю, он просто услышал имя. Он нас не узнаёт.

Чья-то рука погладила его потные волосы. Очень тихий голос прошептал:

— А больше всего я злюсь на Дамблдора за то, что всё это произошло.

— Блин. Никогда не слышал, чтобы ты так говорила.

— Ну вот, теперь услышал. Я злюсь на всех. Почему ему пришлось всё это вынести? Рон, это несправедливо! Разве ты не злишься на них?

Долгое молчание.

— Ага. Да, думаю, что да. Но я злюсь на себя.

— На себя?

— Да. За то, что ничем ему не помог.

— О, Рон...

Дверь открылась, и в комнате послышались новые голоса.

— Ох, честное слово, мистер Поттер, я больше вас не отпущу из-под своего наблюдения!

Гарри съёжился: голос кого-то ему напоминал, и воспоминание было далеко не из приятных. Один из голосов сказал:

— Мадам Помфри, пожалуйста, не надо, он в бреду...

Ладонь дотронулась до лба Гарри, затем прикоснулась к его щекам и шее.

— Успокойтесь, мисс Грейнджер, я его не съем. Его нужно как можно скорее доставить в больничное крыло.

— Давайте я его понесу.

Гарри схватили чьи-то большие сильные руки и прижали к широкой груди. Он застонал, слабо пытаясь вырваться.

— Всё в порядке, Гарри! Это Хагрид.

Несколько секунд Гарри всё ещё пытался вырваться, не в силах различить происходящее и ещё одно неприятное воспоминание. Когда его оставили силы, в его беспорядочное сознание проникла мысль о том, что ситуация на этот раз была другой. Его несли плавно, а не трясли из стороны в сторону, и держали так бережно, что он не боялся упасть.

— Вот так, Гарри. Не волнуйся, я тебя понесу. Постарайся расслабиться.

Гарри так и сделал, опустив голову на большое плечо, чувствуя, как лицо щекочет густая борода, и снова заснул.

**_От переводчика:_**

_**СОЛНЫШКА И ЛЕТА ВСЕМ ЧИТАТЕЛЯМ! БУДУ РАДА КОММЕНТАРИЯМ! :))**_


End file.
